Punch Drunk Love
by BabySteph
Summary: Memulai kisah cinta dengan kesialan yang tidak ada habisnya! YoonJae/YunhoxJaejoong.
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Punch Drunk Love  
**

**Cast : Jung Yunho & Kim Jaejung **

**Genre : Fluff **

**Chapter 1 **

_Bab satu : Kesan Pertama_

* * *

Junsu menguap sambil mengusap kedua matanya yang terasa berat, memaksa membukanya lebar-lebar ketika mendengar suara gedoran pintu. Setengah sadar, Junsu berjalan seperti orang linglung menuju pintu. Ketika melewati ruang tamu, ia melirik jam dan mendesah panjang ketika jarum jam menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari. Begitu ia membuka pintu lebar-lebar, tubuh Jaejoong yang bersandar sepenuhnya pada pintu tersungkur di lantai marmer yang dingin. Laki-laki cantik itu mengumpat merasakan dagunya yang nyeri karena membentur lantai terlalu keras dan terbatuk-batuk sambil memegangi dadanya.

"Aduh, brengsek! Junsu, kau sengaja melakukannya ya?" gerutu Jaejoong, lalu kembali terbatuk-batuk. Bau alcohol memenuhi udara dan Junsu tidak tahan untuk tidak menyerngitkan hidung.

"Berapa botol yang kau habiskan hari ini? 20? 25?" bentak Junsu jengkel, kedua lengannya terlipat di dada dengan sikap angkuh. Jaejoong mengadah, menatap Junsu yang sedang cemberut. Ia nyengir dan mengacungkan tiga jarinya ke udara dengan bangga.

"Lebih tepatnya, 30 botol."

Junsu ingin sekali meninju Jaejoong, gemas dengan tingkah tolol Jaejoong. Dan melihat laki-laki itu nyengir membuat ia semakin jengkel.

"Bagus sekali. 30 botol, huh? Hebat!" dengus Junsu, jelas-jelas makin jengkel. "Selamat ya, Jae. Kalau pulang lebih awal hari ini. Biasanya kau pulang menjelang subuh." Sindir Junsu terang-terangan. Jaejoong menggeram tetapi tidak mengeluarkan protesan. Sambil mendesah, mengumpulkan kesabaran sebanyak-banyaknya, Junsu menarik Jaejoong yang masih tersungkur di lantai, susah payah membuat tubuh itu tegak kembali dan menyeretnya menuju kamar. Junsu menendang pintu kamar yang biasa Jaejoong tempati dan menghempaskan tubuh Jaejoong ke ranjang.

"Aduh, brengsek. Kakiku membentur kayu!" umpat Jaejoong, meringis merasakan lututnya yang nyeri. Junsu berpura-pura tidak mendengar umpatan itu –mudah saja mengabaikan tingkah menjengkelkan Jaejoong yang sedang mabuk, ia sudah terbiasa. Junsu merunduk dan melepaskan sepatu Jaejoong kemudian membetulkan posisi tubuh Jaejoong yang terlentang miring menjadi terlentang lurus.

"Begitu tenagaku pulih, aku akan menendangmu karena telah berani menyeretku dengan tidak elitnya!"

"Tutup mulutmu dan segera tidur." Sahut Junsu ketus. Junsu menarik selimut hingga menutupi dada Jaejoong. Ia mendesah melihat Jaejoong yang dengan cepat terlelap dengan nyamannya.

"Bagus, tidur sana. Terima kasih sudah mengganggu tidurku. Lagi."

"Aku sayang padamu, Junsu." Gumam Jaejoong setengah sadar. Ia berguling memunggungi Junsu dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Junsu mengerang, tetapi mulutnya tersenyum.

"Ya, ya. Aku tahu. Aku juga sayang padamu, Setan Urakan." Balas Junsu sambil terkikik pelan. Ia mematikan lampu kamar dan keluar dari sana. Berjalan kembali menuju kamarnya.

* * *

Pagi ini sama seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya. Yunho bangun tepat jam enam pagi. Ia bermalas-malasan sebentar di atas ranjang empuknya, meregangkan otot-otot yang kaku. Setelahnya, ia bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke kantor. Yunho membutuhkan waktu hampir satu jam untuk bersiap. Setelah memasang dasinya dan memastikan penampilannya sempurna juga rapi, Yunho keluar dari kamar sambil menjinjing tas kantornya.

_Bacon_ mendesis di penggorengan di atas kompor. Baunya menyebar di seluruh ruangan, membuat perut Yunho keroncongan. Sebelum ia sempat mencapai dapur, ibu dan neneknya sudah terlebih dahulu menyadari kehadirannya dan dengan tingkah yang berlebihan, seolah mereka tidak melihat Yunho untuk berpuluh-puluh tahun lamanya, mereka berteriak kegirangan dan tersenyum lebar.

"Yunho! Selamat pagi."

"Pagi." Sahut Yunho datar. Ia menarik kursi dan duduk manis di sana. Grace Roberts yang telah berubah marga menjadi Jung –ibu Yunho berdarah asli Eropa- menari mengitari meja makan yang kecil itu sambil bernyanyi seperti burung camar pada saat musim panas. Tulang pipinya terlihat kokoh ketika ia tersenyum dan wajahnya begitu segar. Rambut panjangnya yang berwarna emas tembaga begoyang-goyang di sekitar bahu sempitnya.

Grace meletakkan piring berisi _sandwich_ isi _bacon_ dan keju di atas meja makan. Ia merunduk dan memberikan kecupan selamat pagi untuk putra sulungnya.

"Makan yang baik, _Litte Boy_." Grace sengaja menekan nama panggilan itu untuk menggoda Yunho. Laki-laki tampan itu mengerang, jelas-jelas merasa risih juga jijik.

"Berhenti menganggapku bocah." kata Yunho tajam. Tanpa menunggu ibunya membalas, Yunho segera menjejelkan _sandwich_ itu ke dalam mulutnya. Martha Roberts –wanita berumur 60 tahun dengan rambut yang sudah memutih tetapi masih terlihat gagah dan segar- mematikan kompor, melepaskan celemeknya kemudian berjalan menuju meja makan. Ia mengambil tempat duduk di depan Yunho.

"Lihatlah betapa lucunya ia ketika makan. Mengingatkanku ketika ia masih berumur lima tahun. Imogen harus merayunya dulu supaya ia mau makan sayuran." Kata Martha dengan nada merenung sambil memperhatikan Yunho. Yunho menyeringit, tetapi tetap makan dengan tenang.

Grace mengangguk setuju. "Tetapi akhirnya aku yang harus turun tangan juga untuk mengurusi bocah nakal ini." Grace berniat mencubit pipi Yunho tapi laki-laki itu dengan segera menghindar. Grace tertawa mendapatkan penolakan dari Yunho.

"Mama, aku sudah dewasa. Cukup Changmin saja yang kalian perlakukan seperti itu." sahut Yunho, berusaha untuk tidak memutar bola mata kemudian kembali melanjutkan makannya.

Yunho merupakan anak pertama. Ia memiliki adik yang berjarak tiga tahun di bawahnya. Namanya Jung Changmin. Ibu dan neneknya juga memperlakukan Changmin seperti itu –memanjakan, memperlakukannya seperti bocah. Bedanya, meskipun sebenarnya Changmin bukan anak yang manja, adiknya itu merasa baik-baik saja dengan perlakuan ibu dan neneknya yang menurut Yunho, amat berlebihan. Changmin justru senang di perlakukan seperti raja.

Martha tiba-tiba mendesah dengan bibir yang di tekuk. "Yunho-ya," seru neneknya dengan logat Seoul yang aneh. Yunho mengerang, ia mengenali perubahan sikap itu dan seketika perutnya melilit.

_Tidak, Tuhan. Jangan topic membosankan ini lagi. Aku muak. _

"Kemarin aku berkunjung ke rumah Diana –sahabatku sejak SMA. Aku masuk ke rumahnya dan melihat ia sedang menggendong cucu ketiganya." Renung Martha, menampilkan ekspresi sedih yang berlebihan. Grace menahan tawanya dengan menutup mulutnya dengan tangan.

"Lantas? Grandma sudah mendapatkan selusin cucu, bukan? Dari Paman Philip, Bibi Imogen, dan Bibi Annabel."

"Benar," Martha mengakui dengan nada muram. Ia mendesah kemudian menopang dagu dengan tangan. "Yunho, kapan kau akan menikah? Kau sudah 27 tahun, _little boy_."

Yunho mengerang, mendadak mual mendengar topic ini kembali di bahas untuk kesekian kalinya setiap pagi menyapa. "Aku masih muda. Masih banyak waktu. Tak perlu repot-repot mengurusi masalah pernikahan." Yunho menjelaskan untuk kesekian kalinya. Martha merengut, jelas-jelas tidak menyukai sikap acuh Yunho.

"Itu usia yang tepat untuk menikah, Yunho. Kau sudah matang." Martha bersikeras. Grace tahu ibunya tidak seharusnya mendesak Yunho setiap saat dan ia tahu betul Yunho sudah kenyang dengan ocehan Martha yang selalu sama setiap paginya. Tetapi baru-baru ini ia juga mendambakan kehadiran menantu dan seorang cucu. Membayangkan ia menjadi seorang nenek membuat ia gembira.

"Aku juga ingin melihatmu menikah, _little boy_." Martha mengakui dengan nada ringan. Yunho nyaris tersedak kopinya. Ia memutar kepala ke samping dengan cepat dan melotot kearah ibunya. Demi tuhan… kenapa sekarang ibunya juga mendesaknya?

"Mama," seru Yunho memperingatkan, matanya menyipit curiga. Ia menghembuskan napas dan memalingkan wajah.

"Kenapa? Apa salahnya aku berkata seperti itu? Aku memang ingin mempunyai menantu." Kata Grace ringan, mengabaikan tatapan tajam Yunho. Merasa mendapatkan teman seperjuangan, Martha menyeringai lebar dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Lihat, mamamu mendambakannya juga, Yunho Sayang."

"Oh, bagus sekali," gerutu Yunho. Masih tidak menyangka ibunya yang begitu manis, lugu, dan selalu mendukung semua keputusannya kini mulai mendesak dirinya juga. "Suruh saja Paman dan Bibi memberikan selusin cucu lagi. Selesai perkara."

"Tetapi aku menginginkan cucu dari Grace!" bentak Martha, mulai jengkel.

Grace adalah anak bungsunya. Gadis kecil Martha yang periang juga sehangat matahari. Philip, Imogen juga Annabel memang telah memberikannya cucu yang montok, kuat dan tangguh. Keturunan yang sempurna. Tetapi rasanya belum lengkap jika Grace belum memberikannya cucu juga. Martha begitu mencintai Grace, gadis penurutnya yang begitu manis. Tetapi Yunho terlalu angkuh, tidak mau peduli masalah percintaan apalagi pernikahan. Ia tidak ingin terikat dengan siapapun dan kenyataan itu membuat Martha frustasi. Martha tidak mungkin mendesak Changmin, cucu laki-lakinya yang tidak kalah tampan dari Yunho dan begitu manis. Lagipula, Martha tidak ingin terburu-buru dengan Changmin karena bocah itu masih kecil dan hijau. Berbeda dengan Yunho yang sudah matang.

"Suruh saja Changmin memberikannya." Sahut Yunho tanpa pikir panjang. Martha cemberut, mulai menggerutu lagi sementara tawa Grace meledak membahana di ruangan.

"Adikmu masih hijau, Yunho Sayang." kata Grace lembut sambil mengelus kepala Yunho. Laki-laki itu menggeram dan menjauhkan kepalanya.

"Cukup. Aku tidak ingin membahasnya." Kata Yunho final, mengakhiri perdebatan. Yunho menepuk bibirnya dengan kain lap. Martha melotot, bersiap melempar Yunho dengan sendok tetapi laki-laki itu dengan gesit beranjak bangun dan melesat menuju pintu.

"Aku pergi dulu."

Pintu di tutup dengan keras. Martha cemberut dan mulai menggerutu sementara Grace tertawa geli melihat tingkah putra dan ibunya yang begitu kekanakan sekaligus menggemaskan.

Begitu Yunho keluar dari apartemennya, udara terasa lebih ringan. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskannya melalui mulut. Kepalanya pening dan ia ingin segera sampai di kantor. Setidaknya, jika sudah tenggelam dengan pekerjaannya yang menumpuk, ia dapat mengalihkan perhatiaannya dan fakta itu membuat Yunho sedikit lega.

* * *

Tetapi sialnya, harapan Yunho tidak terkabul. Begitu Yunho duduk di kursi kerjanya yang nyaman, Chanyeol menyembul dari balik pintu seperti ibu jari. Dengan senyum lebar dan mata berbinar-binar, laki-laki jangkung itu duduk di kursi di depan Yunho tanpa menunggu sepupunya mempersilahkan.

Ia ingin sekali mengusir Chanyeol saat itu juga tetapi mengetahui jam kantor baru akan dimulai lima belas menit lagi membuat Yunho makin jengkel –jadi ia hanya bisa pasrah.

"Yo, sepupu." Sapanya riang sambil mengangkat sebelah tangan ke udara. Yunho mendesah, tahu jika berurusan dengan Chanyeol bakal memakan waktu lama.

"Halo, Chanyeol." sapa Yunho balik dengan nada yang diusahakan ramah. "Ingin menyampaikan berita gembira?" Yunho tidak perlu repot-repot menebak lebih jauh lagi karena reaksi antusias Chanyeol membenarkan tebakan Yunho yang langsung mengenai sasaran.

"Benar sekali!" kata Chanyeol riang. Mata bulatnya melebar, menandakan ia sedang dalam suasana hati yang gembira –kelewat gembira. "Kau tahu, semalam aku melamar Baekhyun dan coba tebak? Ia menerimaku! Ya ampun, Yunho. Aku akan menikah! Kau dengar? Menikah!" Chanyeol nyaris menjerit saking antusiasnya. Tanpa bertanya kepada Yunho apakah sepupunya itu ingin mendengar ceritanya atau tidak, Chanyeol mulai mengoceh tentang bagaimana ia melamar Baekhyun dengan cara yang ia anggap begitu manis dan romantis dan bagaimana reaksi Baekhyun yang langsung menangis tersedu-sedu sambil memukul lengannya dengan manja. Chanyeol bercerita dengan menggebu-gebu, matanya berapi-api karena gairah dan semangat.

Sementara suasana hati Yunho berbanding balik dengan Chanyeol, berbanding balik juga dengan cuaca Seoul yang sedang cerah. Ia memijat pelipisnya dan mendesah berat. Rasanya ia ingin menangis saja mendengar kata pernikahan kembali disebut-sebut. Demi tuhan, ia kabur ke kantor untuk mengindar dari ocehan nenek dan ibunya tentang pernikahan, tetapi tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol muncul dan membahas topik yang sama.

"Ya tuhan," desah Yunho frustasi. Ia meringis merasakan kepalanya yang mulai berdenyut-denyut sementara Chanyeol belum berhenti mengoceh. Laki-laki jangkung itu sengaja mengabaikan reaksi Yunho yang terlihat sama sekali tidak tertarik. Dan bahkan Yunho hampir tidak menyimak ocehan Chanyeol.

"… jadi begitulah. Dan oh, ya, sebenarnya aku berencana menunggumu menikah baru aku yang menikah. Tetapi aku tidak bisa menahan diri terlalu lama untuk segera memiliki Baekhyun. Kapan kau akan menikah, Yunho?"

Tidak, jangan lagi, erang Yunho dalam hati. Kenapa semua orang membicarakan pernikahan? Apa pentingnya? Ia bukan perjaka tua –Yunho susah payah menelan ludah, merasa ngeri dengan istilah tersebut. Ia masih 27 tahun dan pernikahan berada dalam daftar terakhir hal yang ingin ia lakukan.

"Kau bahkan belum punya pacar." Chanyeol kembali mengoceh, tidak berniat berhenti meskipun ia menyadari suasana hati Yunho yang muram. Yunho menggeram, berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak melempar kepala Chanyeol dengan cangkir kopinya.

"Chanyeol, berhenti membicarakan pernikahan. Lama-lama aku bakal sinting jika mendengar hal memuakkan itu hampir setiap hari!" sembur Yunho. Chanyeol tersentak, kaget mendengar bentakan Yunho yang tiba-tiba. Tetapi sedetik kemudian ia tertawa ringan.

"Ah, maaf, Yunho." kata Chanyeol bersungguh-sungguh. "Grandma masih menyulitkanmu, ya?" tanya Chanyeol, kali ini nada bicaranya mengandung keprihatinan. Seluruh keluarga besar mereka tahu bahwa Martha selalu membujuk, mendesak, memaksa Yunho untuk segera menikah. Chanyeol pernah mencoba berbicara dengan neneknya, mengatakan bahwa seharusnya Martha tidak ikut campur dan membiarkan Yunho memilih pasangannya sendiri jika sudah waktunya nanti. Tetapi Martha Roberts adalah wanita tua yang keras kepala dan tidak suka ditentang.

"Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana Grandma." Kata Yunho, suaranya sudah lebih tenang. "Ia wanita penyayang yang menyebalkan." Sambung Yunho, setengah bercanda setengah serius. Tawa Chanyeol membahana di ruang kerja Yunho yang luas.

"Kau benar. Tetapi kita semua juga tahu tidak ada satupun dari keluarga kita yang bersedia jika seandainya Martha Roberts digantikan oleh orang lain. Dia Grandma terhebat dan tertangguh." Kata Chanyeol bangga. Yunho mendesah, ia tersenyum tipis.

"Benar," Yunho setuju. "Jadi berhenti membicarakan pernikahan, okay? Sekarang kembali ke ruanganmu. Aku menggajimu untuk bekerja, bukan untuk bersantai." gurau Yunho. Chanyeol tertawa, ia mengangguk beberapa kali.

"Baik, baik. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Aku harus kembali bekerja." Chanyeol berdiri dari kursinya. Ia pergi tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi, hanya tersenyum. Tetapi sebelum benar-benar pergi, Chanyeol berhenti di ambang pintu, tersenyum jahil kepada Yunho yang menatapnya dengan mata disipitkan.

"Apa lagi? Ada masalah?"

"Tidak, tidak. Aku cuman ingin bilang, jangan cemberut terus. Kau akan jadi perjaka tua dengan muka keriput jika terus menerus cemberut."

Dengan gerakan secepat kilat, Yunho meraih _ballpoint_ yang tergeletak di meja dan melemparkannya kearah Chanyeol. Tetapi terlambat, pintu lebih dulu tertutup dan _ballpoint_ itu membentur pintu kaca, menimbulkan bunyi berdenting yang kasar. Chanyeol tertawa terbahak-bahak di luar sana sementara Yunho menggeram jengkel.

"Bocah menjengkelkan!"

Yunho mengurung dirinya di dalam ruangan kerja sepanjang hari. Ia hanya keluar untuk menghadiri _meeting_ kemudian kembali lagi ke dalam ruangannya. Ia melewatkan makan siangnya dan mengabaikan perutnya yang keroncongan. Suasana hati Yunho belum sepenuhnya membaik sampai saat ini dan ia bersyukur menenggelamkan diri dengan segudang berkas-berkas bisa sedikit mengalihkan pikirannya.

Ketika seketrasinya yang bertubuh mungil dengan rambut merah keungu-ungu'an yang tampak menyela dibawah cahaya lampu masuk ke dalam dan mengingatkan Yunho bahwa ini sudah saatnya untuk pulang, Yunho baru merasakan seluruh tubuhnya pegal-pegal dan pantatnya terasa nyeri.

"Presiden Jung, sebaiknya Anda segera pulang dan makan malam. Anda melewatkan makan siang dan Anda tampak letih hari ini." Baekhyun –sekretaris pribadi yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi iparnya- mengingatkan dengan nada lembut. Yunho meringis pelan ketika menggerakkan pantatnya dan mengangguk singkat.

"Kau benar. Aku akan segera pulang." Yunho berdiri dari duduknya dan mulai membereskan mejanya.

"Kau pulang bersama dengan Chanyeol?"

"Tidak. Chanyeol lembur malam ini jadi aku akan menemaninya." Jawab Baekhyun, pipinya merona dibawah cahaya lampu yang menimpanya. Yunho mendongak, menyipitkan mata melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang tampak senang, bukannya keberatan.

"Kau yakin? Ini sudah larut. Kenapa kau mau repot-repot menemani raksasa itu?"

"Itu karena waktu kami untuk bertemu begitu terbatas meskipun kami berada dalam satu perusahaan yang sama. Chanyeol memiliki segudang pekerjaan yang memaksanya pulang lebih larut hampir setiap harinya. Aku ingin menemaninya, menghabiskan waktu bersama di sela-sela waktu yang ada. Paling-paling nanti aku akan tidur di sofa ruang kerjanya dan Chanyeol akan menggendongku pulang sampai apartemen kami."

Baekhyun tertawa mendengar ucapannya sendiri, malu-malu membocorkan kebiasaan mereka. Sementara Yunho tidak tahan untuk tidak memutar bola mata, mengerang dalam hati. Bagaimana mata Baekhyun bisa begitu bersinar ketika membicarakan Chanyeol, cara Baekhyun mengucapkan nama Chanyeol dengan nada penuh kasih sayang, cara Baekhyun menunjukkan cintanya kepada Chanyeol dengan tindakan-tindakannya yang sederhana tetapi manis. Yunho tidak bisa memahaminya, ia tidak bisa –atau lebih tepatnya belum- merasakan perasaan seperti itu.

"Cukup, Baek. Aku toh tidak mengerti." Yunho menenteng tas kerjanya dan berjalan menuju Baekhyun.

"Aku tahu." balas Baekhyun sambil menunjukkan cengiran khasnya. Yunho tersenyum tipis, ia menepuk pundak Baekhyun sekali. Meskipun Yunho adalah sosok dingin dan angkuh bagi orang luar, bukan berarti ia tidak perhatian dan tidak memiliki kasih sayang. Ia memang bukan orang yang bisa menunjukkan emosinya dengan cara yang benar, tetapi ia bersikap cukup lunak dengan keluarganya. Baekhyun sudah menjadi sekretaris pribadinya selama tiga tahun dan kepribadiaan Baekhyun yang periang dan lembut membuat ia sedikit lebih mudah dekat dengan Yunho.

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu. Aku tahu raksasa itu sudah banyak merepotkanmu," gurau Yunho. Keduanya sama-sama tertawa. "Dan juga, selamat karena kau akan segera menikah. Aku ikut bahagia mendengarnya." Kata Yunho bersungguh-sungguh. Baekhyun tersenyum lebih lebar dengan wajah yang semakin memerah.

"Terima kasih, Pres."

"Sama-sama. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa, Baek."

* * *

Setelah Yunho keluar dari kantornya dan masuk ke dalam mobil, laki-laki itu melonggarkan dasinya dan menghembuskan napas panjang. Yunho begitu letih dan sekarang perutnya meraung meminta untuk di isi sesuatu. Yunho mengendarai mobilnya keluar dari tempat parkir, melaju melintasi jalanan yang mulai sepi karena hari sudah larut. Mengingat persedian makanan sudah mulai menipis, Yunho berbelok ke supermarket yang berjarak tiga blok dari apartemennya.

Ia mendorong troli sambil memilih-milih. Tidak banyak yang Yunho beli karena Martha dan Grace yang mengurus semuanya tetapi ia tidak bisa menunggu sampai pagi besok karena sekarang ia sangat kelaparan. Jadi Yunho hanya membeli makanan instan, _bacon_, beberapa sayuran, buah-buahan serta setumpuk roti tawar. Yunho menimbang-nimbang sebentar sebelum akhirnya memasukkan beberapa cola serta sekotak susu ke dalam troli.

Ketika Yunho keluar dari supermarket sambil menenteng dua kantong plastic besar yang berisi belanjaannya, ia menyipitkan mata melihat seorang laki-laki terduduk di tanah dengan punggung yang bersandar pada mobilnya. Yunho mendekat, memperhatikan laki-laki itu.

"Hei," seru Yunho sambil menyenggol kaki laki-laki itu dengan kakinya. Laki-laki itu –Kim Jaejoong- tidak bereaksi, malah bahunya semakin terkulai dan kepalanya menunduk dalam. Yunho mengayunkan kakinya lagi, kali ini sedikit lebih keras tetapi masih tidak ada respon. Merasa mulai jengkel, Yunho menendang kaki Jaejoong cukup keras dan akhirnya berhasil membuat laki-laki itu tersadar. Tetapi…

"Aduh, sialan!" Jaejoong menjerit melengking, mengagetkan Yunho yang nyaris saja menjatuhkan belajaannya. Yunho dengan cepat memeriksa keadaan sekitar dan erangan meluncur dari bibirnya karena jeritan laki-laki itu telah mencuri perhatian orang-orang yang lewat.

Yunho berjongkok di hadapan Jaejoong dan menatapnya dengan mata disipitkan. "Siapapun kau, bisakah kau menyingkir? Kau bersandar pada mobilku dan sekarang aku ingin pulang!" Kata Yunho, tidak berusaha menyembunyikan kejengkelan dalam suaranya.

Jaejoong mendongak, mata bulatnya yang sayu menatap Yunho dengan tatapan tajam. "Dasar kurang ajar! Berani sekali kau menendangku!" Jaejoong berniat berteriak tetapi suaranya terdengar begitu lemah ditelinganya sendiri. Yunho tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menyerngitkan hidung ketika bau alcohol menguar di udara begitu laki-laki itu membuka mulut. Sebelum Yunho sempat beraksi lebih lanjut, laki-laki itu mengayunkan tangannya kedepan dan memberikan pukulan keras di bahu Yunho yang lebar.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Kau… memukulku?" suara Yunho yang rendah bernada tajam sekaligus berbahaya. Ia jelas-jelas tidak suka dengan laki-laki asing tidak sopan ini. Laki-laki pemabuk yang berani memukulnya sembarangan.

"Ya, kenapa? Kau mau lagi?" sebelum Yunho sempat berpikir, Jaejoong kembali memukulnya. Pukulannya lebih keras dan lebih menyakitkan dan Yunho secara reflek berusaha menghindari pukulan itu dengan memundurkan tubuh. Laki-laki itu mulai tertawa senang seperti bocah yang baru saja di beri sekeranjang permen, terlihat sangat menikmati aksinya.

"Hentikan!" bentak Yunho, menepis kasar tangan Jaejoong. Jaejoong menatap Yunho cukup lama. Tiba-tiba dahinya berkerut, bibirnya berkedut-kedut dan jeritan melingking yang memekikkan membahana di udara. Jaejoong menangis meraung dan mulai memukul Yunho, lebih brutal dan membabibuta.

Tangisan itu dengan segera menyedot perhatian orang-orang. Mereka berhenti berjalan dan memperhatikan keduanya. Orang-orang bahkan tidak berusaha menjaga suara mereka tetap rendah dan akibatnya Yunho dapat mendengar kata-kata mereka dengan jelas.

"Ya ampun, kasar sekali."

"Mereka berisik sekali sih. Ini kan sudah malam. Menggangu saja."

"Dasar anak muda! Bertengkar di jalanan, apa mereka tidak malu?"

"Pasangan kekasih yang aneh."

Komentar terakhir itu membuat Yunho tercengang sekaligus merasa terhina. Ia menggeram, mengutuk hari penuh kesialan ini. Ada apa dengan hari ini? Sejak membuka mata sampai saat ini, kesialan terus saja menghampirinya. Dan sekarang ia dihadapkan dengan laki-laki mabuk, tidak sopan, kasar, dan berani memukulnya membatibuta seolah-olah dirinya adalah seorang kriminal.

Sebelum emosinya meledak, Yunho segera mencengkram kedua tangan Jaejoong dan menatapnya tajam. "Berhenti atau aku akan melemparmu." Desisnya tajam.

Jaejoong berhenti, ia balas menatap Yunho dengan tajam kemudian menarik tangannya dari cengkraman Yunho. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di mobil Yunho lagi dengan sikap malas-malasan. "Silahkan. Yang jelas, aku tidak akan pergi dari sini. Tendang saja aku." Jaejoong jelas-jelas tidak takut dan secara terang-terangan menantang Yunho.

Yunho menggeram, laki-laki itu keras kepala dan Yunho semakin tidak menyukainya. Yunho tidak pernah main-main dengan kata-katanya. Ia sudah berniat menyeret Jaejoong dan melemparkannya ke trotoar, tetapi sebuah suara berat dibelakangnya menginterupsinya.

"Tuan, tolong bawa kekasihmu pergi dari sini atau akan memanggil polisi karena kalian telah menggagu kenyamanan orang-orang."

Yunho menoleh, menatap tajam seorang laki-laki ceking dengan rambut berantakan yang berdiri dibelakangnya –salah satu pegawai supermarket. Ia menghembuskan napas keras-keras dan memalingkan wajah.

"Aku tahu." balas Yunho datar. Ia memejamkan mata sambil mengatur napasnya, mengumpulkan kesabaran sebanyak-banyaknya. "Bagus sekali. Kesialan tidak mau berhenti." Gerutu Yunho. Ia sadar ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain membawa laki-laki mabuk ini bersamanya. Sambil mendesah, Yunho membuka mata dan berniat bertanya dimana alamat rumah Jaejoong tetapi terlambat karena laki-laki itu telah pingsan.

"Hebat! Sekarang dia pingsan setelah memalukanku!" Yunho mengerang keras. Dengan amat terpaksa, Yunho mengangkat tubuh pingsan Jaejoong, memasukkannya ke dalam mobil. Ia ingin segera pergi dari sana, menjauh dari orang-orang sok tahu yang menatapnya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

Jaejoong lebih ringan dari yang Yunho pikir jadi ia dengan mudah merebahkan tubuh Jaejoong di jok mobil dibelakang kemudi. Setelah memasukkan kantong belanjaannya, Yunho masuk ke dalam mobil. Ia menatap wajah laki-laki itu dengan dahi mengerut, jengkel sekaligus frustasi. Yunho tidak tahu dimana rumah Jaejoong, ia tidak mengenal Jaejoong dan itu berarti dengan amat sangat terpaksa Yunho harus membawa laki-laki mabuk ini ke apartemennya.

"Demi tuhan," erang Yunho. "Mimpi apa aku semalam? Sial sekali hariku." Gerutu Yunho. Ia tidak suka membayangkan laki-laki yang mabuk, urakan, dan tidak sopan berada di apartemennya. Yunho bisa saja menurunkan Jaejoong di tengah jalan, membiarkannya tergeletak di trotoar malam-malam begini tetapi ia tidak sejahat itu. Ia masih memiliki hati nurani dan untuk menangkan diri sendiri Yunho terus menggumamkan bahwa ia membawa laki-laki itu ke apartemennya sebagai bentuk rasa kasihan dan prihatin.

"Aku kasihan padanya, itu saja. Tenang, Yunho. Tenang." Yunho menarik napas dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskannya melalui mulut, mengumpulkan kesabaran sebanyak-banyaknya. Setengah tidak rela, ia menginjak pedal gas dan mulai menjalankan mobil menuju apartemennya.

Yunho bersyukur laki-laki mabuk itu pingsan. Sedikit membantunya untuk berpura-pura bahwa laki-laki asing itu tidak bersamanya, di dalam mobilnya, dan sebentar lagi akan berada di apartemennya. Yunho mengendarai dengan terburu-buru. Ia ingin segera sampai ke apartemen, melempar laki-laki mabuk ini ke lantai, kemudian pagi-pagi sekali ia akan menendang laki-laki tidak sopan itu. Membayangkan ia akan mengusir laki-laki mabuk itu membuat seringaian kecil di bibir Yunho muncul.

Ketika mereka sampai di gedung apartemen, Yunho membopong tubuh Jaejoong memasuki gedung apartemen. Ia menaiki lift menuju lantai 10 sambil membopong Jaejoong yang meringkuk digendongannya dan menjaga ekspresinya tetap tenang meskipun sebenarnya ia begitu risih dengan tatapan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Begitu pintu lift terbuka dan ia buru-buru masuk ke dalam apartemennya, Yunho baru bisa menghembuskan napas lega.

Yunho melemparkan tubuh Jaejoong di sofa ruang tamunya dan meringis merasakan punggungnya yang sakit. "Merepotkan!"

Ketika Yunho berniat pergi dari sana, Jaejoong mencengkram lengannya begitu erat. Yunho menoleh dengan dahi berkerut, memperhatikan mata Jaejoong yang perlahan-lahan mulai terbuka.

"Kau…" Jaejoong susah payah bangun, meringis merasakan kepalanya yang berputar-putar. Padangannya mengabur, ia tidak bisa melihat wajah Yunho dengan jelas meskipun sudah mengerjap beberapa kali.

"Kau akan membiarkanku tidur di sofa? Yang benar saja! Aku benci tidur di sofa jadi bawa aku ke ranjang yang sesungguhnya!" bentak Jaejoong setengah sadar, khas orang mabuk. Yunho melotot, jelas tidak terima kebaikannya malah dibalas dengan sikap tidak sopan dan kelewat seenaknya dari laki-laki itu.

"Kau seharusnya berterima kasih karena aku tidak melemparkanmu ke jalanan." Sahut Yunho tajam. Jaejoong terhuyung ketika mencoba bangun tetapi dengan segera mencengkram lengan Yunho agar tidak terjatuh. Ia mendongak, menatap mata Yunho lurus-lurus.

"Terima kasih." Kata Jaejoong cepat, terlihat malas-malasan ketika mengucapkannya yang membuat amarah Yunho kembali bangkit. "Sekarang, biarkan aku tidur di ranjang yang empuk."

"Tidak! Benar-benar tidak sopan." Bentak Yunho, kesabarannya pasang-surut menghadapi laki-laki mabuk ini. Ia selalu bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Tetapi laki-laki ini membuatnya geram di saat suasana hatinya benar-benar buruk. Yunho paling tidak suka diganggu ketika suasana hatinya sedang kacau karena ia bisa saja menjadi singa kelaparan yang liar yang akan menerjang siapapun yang berusaha mengganggunya.

Seperti yang tadi Jaejoong lakukan ketika Yunho membentaknya, laki-laki mabuk itu menjerit melengking dan mulai memukuli Yunho.

"Brengsek! Aku tidak suka tidur di sofa! Aku tidak mau tidur di sofa!" Jaejoong menjerit histeris seperti seorang bayi yang tidak diberi susu oleh ibunya. Yunho mengerang keras dan dengan sekali sentakan ia menghentikan tangan Jaejoong yang memukulinya.

"Berhenti memukulku—"

"Aku akan berhenti jika kau menuruti permintaanku! Pokoknya aku mau tidur di ranjang!" sela Jaejoong cepat, menarik-narik tangan Yunho, merengek seperti bayi. Untuk sesaat Yunho tercengang, tidak mengerti dengan perubahan sikap Jaejoong. Laki-laki itu menjengkelkan, kasar, tidak sopan, urakan, seenaknya sendiri –Yunho sudah berulang kali mengatakannya- dan sekarang ia bertingkah kekanakan. Demi tuhan!

"Diamlah!" bentak Yunho, lebih keras dari yang tadi.

Bukannya berhenti, Jaejoong malah makin brutal memukuli Yunho. Tanpa pikir panjang, Yunho menyeret Jaejoong menuju kamarnya –Yunho memang sengaja membeli apartemen dengan satu kamar karena ia tidak ingin orang lain menginap di apartemennya dan sekarang ia menyesal karena hanya memiliki satu kamar saja. Dikuasai emosi, Yunho mendorong pintu begitu keras hingga membentur tembok dan menimbulkan suara berdentum yang memecah kesunyian malam. Yunho melemparkan tubuh Jaejoong ke ranjang kelewat kasar sampai-sampai ia ikut terjatuh di ranjang dengan posisi menindih Jaejoong. Sebelum Yunho sempat beraksi lebih lanjut, Jaejoong mendorong tubuhnya ke samping kemudian memeluknya erat-erat seolah-olah Yunho adalah guling.

Yunho tercengang, matanya membelak. Ia menahan napas tanpa sadar dan berusaha melepaskan Jaejoong. "Singkirkan tanganmu!"

Jaejoong benar-benar mabuk, tidak sadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya jadi ia tidak memperdulikan peringatan tajam Yunho. Ia malah mencari posisi senyaman mungkin kemudian dengan segera menuju alam mimpi. Yunho mengumpat sambil berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Jaejoong. Tetapi semakin ia berusaha, pelukan Jaejoong di pinggangnya semakin erat. Merasa usahanya sia-sia, Yunho berhenti sebentar untuk mengatur napasnya. Berbaring di ranjang membuat kelelahannya semakin terasa dan merasa begitu ngantuk. Yunho memutuskan menunggu Jaejoong benar-benar terlelap baru ia melepaskan diri. Tetapi tubuhnya tidak bisa di ajak kompromi. Tenaga Yunho terkuras habis. Seharian bekerja dan belum mengisi perutnya sampai sekarang membuatnya lemas. Ditambah meladeni laki-laki asing yang membuat ia kewalahan.

Yunho memperingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak terlelap sebelum ia bisa melepaskan diri dari pelukan Jaejoong tetapi Yunho tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi dan akhirnya ikut terlelap bersama dengan Jaejoong. Menuju alam mimpi bersama dengan Jaejoong yang tertidur di pelukannya.

* * *

**TBC ~ **

Ini pertama kalinya aku bikin chapter pembuka panjang banget. Biasanya pendek, tapi ini kayak kereta ya. LOL~

Apa kalian puas? Apa ini cukup menarik? Maaf sekali kalau jauh dari yang di harapkan atau feelnya engga dapet. Maaf juga kalau ada kesalahan dalam penulisan. Terima kasih untuk yang sudah mampir :)

See ya, yorobeun ^^

/deepbow/


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Punch Drunk Love  
**

**Cast : Jung Yunho & Kim Jaejung **

**Lenght : Chapter 2 **

**Genre : Yaoi, fluff **

* * *

Bab Dua : Pagi hari yang ribut dengan gangguan disana-sini

Jaejoong membuka kedua matanya yang terasa berat, mengerjap untuk menyesuaikan pandangannya. Jaejoong merasa ruang geraknya begitu sempit, tubuhnya seperti diselubungi sesuatu yang asing dan anehnya terasa nyaman dan hangat. Jaejoong meringis merasakan kepalanya yang berdenyut-denyut, efek dari berbotol-botol alcohol yang sudah ia habiskan semalam. Sambil mengumpulkan kesadarannya, Jaejoong mencoba memahami apa yang sedang terjadi dengan dirinya. Semalam, jelas sekali bahwa ia telah melakukan kekaucauan. Jaejoong tidak ingat persis apa yang sudah ia lakukan, yang ia ingat hanyalah ancaman tajam dari seorang laki-laki dan setelah itu dia pingsan.

Bau lavender yang menguar di udara membuat kesadaran Jaejoong mendadak menjadi siaga. Tunggu, ini bukan kamarnya yang ada di rumah maupun kamarnya yang ada di rumah Junsu. Kamarnya berbau buah-buahan segar, bukan lavender. Tidak, ia tidak pernah memakai lavender.

Saat itulah sebuah lengan kekar yang mengelilingi pinggangnya bergerak dan Jaejoong langsung terkesiap. Ia mungkin masih setengah sadar dan efek dari alcohol masih memabukkannya tetapi ia tidak mungkin salah. Ia jelas sedang dipeluk, atau mungkin _memeluk_ seseorang.

Erangan rendah dirambut Jaejoong membuat jantungnya seolah jatuh ke tanah. Laki-laki cantik itu mendongak dan saat itulah Yunho yang sudah terbangun juga menduduk untuk menatapnya. Kekagetan menghentakkan mereka dan dalam satu detik singkat tubuh mereka sudah terlepas.

"DEMI TUHAN, SIAPA KAU?"

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?"

Yunho dan Jaejoong tersentak ketika mereka berbicara –berteriak melengking- pada saat bersamaan. Secara naluriah, Jaejoong langsung terduduk di ranjang dengan kedua tangan mencengkram bantal. Matanya menatap was-was laki-laki yang juga terduduk di hadapannya.

"Kau tidak perlu berteriak." kata Yunho datar setelah memahami situasinya. Jaejoong merengut, emosinya menjadi tidak stabil karena pengaruh alcohol yang masih tersisa.

"Kau— apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau memelukku? Kenapa aku ada disini? Dan oh—" Jaejoong berhenti dengan napas tersenggal. Seketika matanya berubah ngeri ketika sebuah gagasan terlintas dipikirannya. Yunho tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Jaejoong jadi ia cepat-cepat menyela sebelum laki-laki itu mengamuk dan memukulinya membabi buta seperti semalam.

"Tunggu, aku bisa menjelaskannya. Kau mabuk dan bersandar di mobilku. Aku berniat mengantarmu pulang ke rumah tetapi kau sudah jatuh pingsan dan akhirnya aku membawamu ke apartemenku."

Yunho merasa seperti orang tolol. Ia bukan penjahat disini, ia yang dirugikan dan dirinyalah yang telah berbaik hati menampung orang asing yang mabuk di apartemennya. Tetapi mendapati dirinya berusaha menjelaskan dengan cara yang benar kepada laki-laki itu agar tidak terjadi kesalahpahaman membuat dirinya terdengar seolah-olah _telah_ melakukan kesalahan.

"Tetapi itu bukan alasan untuk memelukku!"

"Kau yang memelukku." Balas Yunho tajam dengan alis terangkat. Jaejoong melotot, tidak percaya dengan ucapan Yunho.

"Aku mabuk dan kau pasti memanfaatkan keadaan! Dan kenapa kita berada di satu ranjang yang sama? Kecuali jika kau berniat untuk—" Jaejoong berhenti seperti baru saja disambar petir, ia membeku dan suaranya tersekat di tenggorokan. Jaejoong menatap Yunho tajam dan tanpa sadar mencengkram bantal terlalu kuat sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih. Sebelum Yunho sempat beraksi, Jaejoong sudah menyerangnya terlebih dahulu dengan pukulan membabibuta disertai lengkingan tajam yang memecah keheningan pagi.

"KAU BERNIAT MEMPERKOSAKU! DEMI TUHAN, KAU BEGITU LICIK! DASAR MESUM! MESUM! MESUM!"

Jaejoong mengayunkan bantal itu lagi, menyerang tubuh Yunho seperti seorang pemain bisbol. Yunho mengerang, sia-sia berusaha menghindar karena Jaejoong tidak mau berhenti untuk sekedar menarik napas atau mendengarkan teriakan tajam Yunho yang bernada memerintahkan.

"Hentikan—"

"Kau pantas mendapatkan ini! Ya tuhan, kau orang asing kurang ajar yang mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan!"

Cukup sudah. Yunho tidak tahan dengan tuduhan memuakkan Jaejoong dan teriakan melengking yang menulikan telinganya. Sambil menggeram, Yunho mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk menahan lengan Jaejoong dan mencengkramnya kuat-kuat sampai Jaejoong merintih.

"Lepaskan—"

"Tidak sebelum kau tutup mulut dan mendengarkan aku berbicara." Sela Yunho tajam, memberikan setiap penekanan pada setiap kata. Jaejoong tidak tahu kenapa mata sipit yang tajam itu mampu menciutkan nyalinya dan membuat ia bungkam meskipun sebenarnya bibirnya gatal ingin mencaci. Ia menatap Yunho lurus-lurus dan menunggu lelaki itu melanjutkan.

"Kita tidak saling mengenal, itu sudah jelas. Bisakah kau berperan sebagai orang asing yang merasa bersyukur karena ada seseorang yang berbaik hati mau membawamu ke tempat yang aman dan tidak membiarkanmu bermalam di jalan seperti gelandangan mabuk yang kacau?"

Sejenak Yunho terkesiap. Kata-kata yang ia keluarkan lebih banyak dari yang ia perkirakan dan itu mengejutkannya dengan cara yang asing. Demi tuhan, ini kali pertama ia berbicara begitu panjang pada orang asing. Sebagai tambahan, orang asing pemabuk yang urakan.

"Kau mengharapkan aku berterima kasih, begitu?"

"Aku tidak mengharapkan balasan ketika membantu seseorang. Tetapi, bisakah kau bersikap sedikit sopan? Kurasa begitu saja sudah cukup untuk berterima kasih."

"Baiklah, terima kasih." Jaejoong mengucapkannya dengan nada malas yang membuat amarah Yunho kembali mendidih.

"Aku tidak menerima ucapan terima kasih yang tidak tulus dan terkesan melas-malsan!"

Nada bicara Yunho juga memicu amarah Jaejoong. "Sebenarnya apa maumu? Aku sudah berterima kasih—"

"Mengucapkan kata terima kasih dengan nada malas menandakan kau tidak bersungguh-sungguh."

"Oh, lihat. Sekarang siapa yang suka memotong pembicaraan orang lain?" Jaejoong menyeringai mengejek, tawa yang menari-nari dimatanya membuat mata Yunho menyipit.

"Jangan memulai pertengkaran lagi."

"Oh, apa aku terlihat begitu?" Jaejoong tersenyum lebar. Ia mulai menikmati menggoda Yunho seperti ini. Melihat mata itu menyipit, kedua tangan terkepal di samping tubuhnya, dan dahi yang menyerngit menahan amarah membuat Jaejoong merasakan sebuah kesenangan asing.

Yunho tahu jika Jaejoong sedang memancingnya. Tetapi ia tidak akan sebodoh itu mengikuti permainan Jaejoong. Jadi ia menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya dan menanggapi dengan tenang.

"Pakailah pakaianmu kembali dan angkat kaki dari apartemenku. Sekarang."

"Tidak akan. Aku tidak suka orang lain memerintahku. Aku akan pergi jika aku ingin."

"Kau pikir kau sedang ada dimana? Ini apartemenku, Tuan-Pemabuk-Kasar-Yang-Tidak-Tahu-Terima-Kasih. _Apartemenku, aturanku_."

Satu pukulan keras menghantam kapala Yunho, membuat tubuhnya oleng ke samping. Yunho menggeram, duduk tegak kembali dan menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan yang seolah bisa membunuhmu saat itu juga tetapi Jaejoong tidak mundur. Meskipun sekarang ia mulai gemetar.

"Berhenti menyebutku dengan panggilan itu, _ahjussi _mesum! Lalu bagaimana denganmu, _Ahjussi_-Mesum-Yang-Mengambil-Kesempatan-Dalam-Kesempitan? Jangan berlagak sok suci!"

"Demi tuhan, siapa juga yang berniat mengambil keperjakaanmu, huh? Aku masih waras. Kalaupun aku berniat mengambil keperjakaan seorang laki-laki, jelas sekali bahwa aku tidak akan memilih laki-laki kasar, tidak sopan, dan tidak tahu terima kasih seperti dirimu!"

Jaejoong melotot, memukul kepala Yunho dengan bantal sekali lagi dan kali ini bulu-bulu berterbangan di udara. Geraman terlontar dari tenggorokan Yunho. Matanya gelap dan berbahaya, seperti singa liar yang kelaparan. Orang lain pasti akan berlari terbirit-birit untuk menyelamatkan diri, tetapi tidak dengan Jaejoong.

"Kau. Baru. Saja. Merusak. Bantalku." Desis Yunho, menakan setiap kata yang diucapkannya. Jaejoong tidak peduli ia telah merusak bantal Yunho. Ia bahkan bersedia jika disuruh merusak yang satu lagi. Tetapi ia masih merasa pusing dan sedikit linglung. Disaat-saat seperti ini ia akan merutuki dirinya sendiri yang begitu kecanduan dengan alcohol.

"Kalau saja kau tidak bertingkah seperti _Ahjussi_ mesum dan berniat mengambil keperjakaanku—"

Jaejoong belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena Yunho menghantam wajahnya dengan bantal dan tubuhnya yang lemas langsung oleng ke samping. Jaejoong menggeram, buru-buru menegakkan badan dan melotot menatap Yunho yang tampak tercengang.

"Sudah kukatakan padamu bahwa aku masih waras!"

Sejujurnya, Yunho merasa sinting. Semalam Jaejoong membuat emosinya pasang surut dan sekarang laki-laki itu membuatnya begitu gemas dan jengkel. Amarahnya memuncak, membuat tubuhnya panas dan tangannya bergerak untuk menghantam wajah Jaejoong dengan bantal sebelum ia sempat mempertimbangkan lebih lanjut. Demi tuhan, Yunho baru saja terpancing dengan Jaejoong, melakukan tindakan kekanakan dan sekarang ia merasa semakin sinting.

"Terserah kau saja ingin menyebutku seperti apa. Tetapi, sebelum kau menuduhku lebih lanjut, aku baru tahu jika kau memiliki kebiasaan aneh melucuti pakaianmu sendiri ketika sedang tidur." Mata Yunho berkilat mengejek, susah payah untuk tidak menyeringai ketika melihat kaki telanjang Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengikuti arah lirikan Yunho dan seketika wajahnya merah padam. Serbuan rasa malu membekukannya sementara tangannya bergerak-gerak mencari selimut untuk menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya. Tetapi selimut itu tergeletak di lantai, jauh dari jangkauan tangannya. Jaejoong mengerang, pasti karena tertendang dirinya tadi.

"Untung kemaja yang kau pakai lumayan panjang. Kalau tidak, aku pasti bisa melihat perutmu." Jaejoong menyadari bahwa sekarang Yunho jelas-jelas sedang mengejeknya dan menikmati aksinya jika melihat dari kilatan geli yang menari-nari dimatanya.

Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya keras-keras, malu sekaligus jengkel karena Yunho menatapnya dengan tatapan mencela. Ia memiliki kebiasaan buruk ketika sedang mabuk. Ketika sedang tidur, ia tanpa sadar akan melepas _jeans_nya karena setelah minum alcohol ia merasa seluruh tubuhnya panas dan ia tidak tahan jika tubuhnya lengket dengan keringat. Jaejoong beruntung karena ia masih menyisakan kemejanya karena biasanya ia akan melepas semuanya dan hanya menyisakan celana dalamnya. Yang membuat Jaejoong tercengang adalah ini kali pertama seseorang mengetahui kebiasaannya ketika sedang mabuk –kecuali Junsu, tentu saja. Junsu mengetahui semua kebiasaan Jaejoong begitupun sebaliknya.

"Apa kau masih akan menganggapku _Ahjussi_ mesum sementara yang kau lakukan sekarang terlihat seperti _gadis_ penggoda?" Yunho susah payah menahan agar tawanya tidak meledak. Ia menikmati wajah pucat Jaejoong dan pipinya yang memerah karena malu.

"Tutup mulutmu!" desis Jaejoong dari sela giginya yang terkatup rapat. "Dan, ya, aku masih menganggapmu begitu karena kau memang _Ahjussi_ mesum." Jaejoong balas menyeringai, menunjukkan secara terang-terangan bahwa ia menantang Yunho.

"Dan kau gadis penggoda yang pemabuk."

"Jangan menyebutku gadis penggoda. Aku bukan seorang gadis!" Jaejoong tanpa sadar telah menjerit. Yunho menyeringai semakin lebar.

"Oh, baiklah. Kalau begitu lelaki penggoda—"

Lagi-lagi Jaejoong menghentikan ucapan Yunho dengan menghantamkan bantal ke wajah laki-laki itu. Ia tidak menyukai istilah rendahan itu dan Jaejoong berjanji kepada diri sendiri bahwa ia akan menutup mulut Yunho jika laki-laki itu berniat menyebut istilah itu lagi.

"Kau benar-benar laki-laki tidak sopan, kasar, pemabuk dan tidak tahu terima kasih!"

_Bugh!_ Jaejoong melampiaskan amarahnya dengan memukul Yunho secara membabibuta. Cukup sudah! Amarah Yunho mendidih seperti magma yang bersiap menyembur dari gunung api. Ia berusaha menghindari pukulan Jaejoong sementara semakin banyak bulu-bulu yang berterbangan di udara dan bantal yang Jaejoong bawa sudah kempes. Yunho mencengkram kedua tangan Jaejoong kuat-kuat, menyebabkan Jaejoong merintih kesakitan.

"Lepaskan aku!" cengkraman Yunho semakin menyakitkan dan dengan sisa tenaga yang ia punya Jaejoong menyentakkan tangannya dengan kasar dan sebuah bunyi kain yang robek bergema dalam ruangan.

"Itu salahmu sendiri." kata Yunho datar, tidak terlihat bersalah dan membuang kain kemeja Jaejoong ke lantai. Sementara Jaejoong membeku, tercengang memperhatikan lengan kemejanya yang sobek. Kemeja favoritnya yang sudah bisa dipastikan tidak akan bisa dipakai lagi setelah ini.

Jaejoong merengut menatap Yunho, tatapannya seperti seorang anak kecil yang marah karena permen kesukaannya direbut. "Sialan, itu kemeja favoritku! Dasar tolol! Kau akan membayarnya!"

Yunho mengangkat dagu, tidak takut dengan ancaman dalam suara Jaejoong. Detik berikutnya, keadaan menjadi tidak terkendali. Jaejoong meluncurkan serangan membabibuta kearah Yunho sambil meneriakkan sumpah serapah sementara Yunho yang emosinya sudah meledak ikut membalas setiap pukulan Jaejoong. Setiap kali Yunho memukulnya, Jaejoong akan membalas dua kali lipat lebih keras, lebih menyakitkan. Bulu-bulu berterbangan memenuhi udara, melayang-layang seperti salju pada saat musim dingin, jatuh menempel di atas kepala mereka. Kamar Yunho berubah menjadi seperti kandang ayam. Sebagian bulu memenuhi ranjang dan sebagian lagi berterbangan di lantai. Yunho orang yang sangat rapi. Dan menyadari kekacauan yang Jaejoong –mereka- timbulkan membuat amarah mengentak-entak tubuh Yunho.

"Berhentilah!"

Yunho mencengkram kedua lengan Jaejong begitu kuat, Jaejoong menyumpah lagi dan menjerit sambil berusaha menarik lengannya yang mulai terasa sakit tetapi ketika ia menarik tanganya, Jaejoong menggunakan tenaga yang kelewat besar dan akibatnya Yunho ikut tertarik. Detik berikutnya yang tidak terduga adalah, mereka berdua terjatuh dari atas ranjang dibarengi suara berdentum yang keras ketika punggung Yunho membentur lantai. Yunho merintih ketika tubuh Jaejoong menindih tubuhnya.

"Aduh—"

"Punggungku—"

Yunho dan Jaejoong berhenti ketika menyadari bahwa mereka berbicaraan pada saat yang sama. Jaejoong mendongak dan matanya bertemu dengan mata sipit Yunho yang tajam. Normalnya, Jaejoong akan berteriak lagi dan memaki-maki Yunho meskipun sebenarnya –Jaejoong setengah tidak rela mengakuinya- dirinyalah yang menyebabkan mereka berdua jatuh. Tetapi ketika mata Yunho yang gelap menatap lurus-lurus kedalam matanya, ada sesuatunya yang menahannya, yang membuatnya bungkam. Sejenak ia menahan napas menyadari posisi mereka yang melakukan: saling menindih dengan kedua tangan Jaejoong yang meringkuk didada Yunho.

Kecanggungan menggantung di udara. Yunho dan Jaejoong mencoba bersuara, tetapi gagal menemukan suara mereka. Yunho baru saja ingin menyingkirkan Jaejoong dari atas tubuhnya tetapi tiba-tiba pintu kamar Yunho dibuka dengan tidak sabaran dan detik berikutnya Martha dan Grace muncul dengan wajah pucat pasi.

* * *

Ketika Martha dan Grace masuk kedalam apartemen Yunho dan berniat memasak sebelum Yunho bangun, mereka terkejut ketika mendengar suara berdentum yang cukup keras dari kamar Yunho. Sebelum mereka sempat memikirkan suara tersebut, sebuah jeritan terdengar dari dalam kamar Yunho. Martha dan Grace nyaris terjatuh saking kagetnya. Mereka bertatapan selama beberapa detik dan langsung berlari menuju kamar Yunho. Martha tidak terpikirkan untuk mengetuk pintu karena jeritan yang sudah dipastikan bukan suara Yunho membuat ia penasaran setengah mati. Martha membuka tidak sabaran dan tanpa sadar mendorong pintu itu terlalu keras.

Detik berikutnya ia menahan napas, mencengkram lengan Grace kuat-kuat agar tidak terjatuh. Keadaan benar-benar kacau. Ranjang Yunho dipenuhi bulu, selimut dan guling berserakan di lantai seperti sampah. Yang membuat Martha dan Grace nyaris menjerit histeris adalah ketika mereka melihat Yunho dan seorang lelaki asing yang menindih tubuh Yunho. Kepala mereka dipenuhi dengan bulu-bulu dan posisi intim itu membuat Martha nyaris melompat saking girangnya.

Tetapi rasa penasaran lebih mendominasi. "Astaga, apa yang _telah_ kalian lakukan?"

Yunho dan Jaejoong terkesiap. Mereka buru-buru bangun dan tanpa sengaja lutut Jaejoong yang berada diantara kaki Yunho menendang _alat_ Yunho dan reflek Yunho mendesah terkejut. Tetapi Martha mengartikan desahan itu dengan cara yang berbeda –lebih liar dan intim.

"Astaga, Yunho!" jeritan Grace membahana dalam ruangan ketika mendengar Yunho mendesah. Matanya membelak dan satu tangannya terangkat untuk menutupi mulutnya.

Jaejoong tidak tahu siapa kedua wanita itu. Setelah ia berhasil bangun dari tubuh Yunho, Jaejoong berlari menuju kedua wanita tersebut dan mencengkram lengan Martha tanpa menyadari bahwa bencana akan segera menghantamnya.

"Tolong aku. _Ahjussi_ mesum itu berusaha memperkosaku!" Jaejoong mengguncang lengan Martha, meminta pertolongan. Yunho tersentak dibelakang, tubuhnya kaku ketika Martha dan Grace menatap dirinya dengan tatapan menuntut yang berbahaya. Tetapi dalam hati ia menyumpah untuk Jaejoong. Akan terjadi bencana, pikir Yunho, lelaki mabuk itu benar-benar tidak bisa menjaga mulutnya!

Martha mengusap tangan Jaejoong, tidak begitu terkejut mendengar kata vulgar yang Jaejoong ucapkan. Ia tersenyum –Yunho bergidik melihatnya. Jelas dibalik senyuman Martha terkandung 1001 makna yang sudah pasti merupakan hal buruk bagi Yunho. "Siapa namamu, manis?"

Jaejoong merasa sedikit aneh dengan senyuman Martha, mencurigakan dan memiliki maksud tersembunyi. "Namaku Kim Jaejoong. Dan, _please_, bantu aku keluar dari sini."

"Jadi, Yunho berniat mengambil keperjakaan—"

"Grandma, Mama, aku bisa menjelaskan semua ini. Aku tidak—"

"Diam, Yunho. Kau pikir aku akan percaya setelah melihat keadaan kalian berdua?"

Kali ini bukan hanya Yunho yang tersentak, tetapi Jaejoong juga. Secara reflek, Yunho dan Jaejoong menunduk untuk memperhatikan penampilan mereka. Yunho masih mengenakan celana kain hitam yang sudah kusut disana-sini dan tiga kancing kemejanya terbuka. Rambutnya acak-acakan dan dipenuhi bulu seperti seekor domba. Sementara Jaejoong, ia hanya mengenakan celana dalam dan kemeja yang menutupi sebagian pahanya. Kemeja yang robek dibagian lengan dan rambut Jaejoong sama seperti Yunho. Berantakan dan dipenuhi bulu.

Serbuan rasa malu menghantam Yunho dan Jaejoong. Martha dan Grace menatap mereka bergantian dengan tatapan mengintimidasi yang membuat nyali mereka ciut.

"Jelaskan kepadaku. Aku butuh penjelasan detail tentang _kekacauan_ ini."

* * *

Sebelum Martha dan Grace menyeret mereka berdua ke ruang tamu, Yunho meminta waktu berbicara dengan Jaejoong –berdua, di kamar, tanpa gangguan nenek dan ibunya- dan susah payah mengabaikan seringaian Martha yang menggoda ketika menutup pintu kamar. Begitu kedua wanita itu pergi, Yunho dan Jaejoong menghembuskan napas lega.

Jaejoong duduk di ranjang, mengabaikan bulu-bulu yang menempel di sekitar pantat dan pahanya sementara Yunho berdiri di hadapannya.

"Sebelum kau berbicara, bisakah aku meminta air putih? Pengaruh alcohol membuat pikiranku keruh." Kata Jaejoong pelan sambil memegangi kepalanya. Yunho keluar tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata lalu kembali beberapa saat kemudian sambil membawa gelas berisi air mineral. Jaejoong menerimanya kemudian meminumnya dalam sekali teguk.

"Jadi, mereka nenek dan ibumu?" tanya Jaejoong setelah meletakkan gelas di nakas. Yunho mengangguk singkat.

"Ya. Dan setelah aksi dramatismu itu –berlari kearah mereka dan menuduh aku berniat memperkesomamu- keadaan akan sekacau perang dunia. Kau berlari ke orang yang salah!" Yunho memberikan penekanan tajam di akhir. Jaejoong memberenggut seperti anak kecil.

"Kau tidak bisa menyalahkanku sepenuhnya! Aku tidak tahu jika mereka nenek dan ibumu!"

"Dan bukankah sudah kukatakan kepadamu bahwa aku tidak berniat memperkosamu? Bahwa aku yang membantumu dan bahwa kau yang memelukku seolah-olah aku adalah guling dan tidak mau melepaskan aku meskipun aku sudah berusaha sebisaku?"

Jaejoong membuka mulut, berniat menyela, tetapi tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar. Nyatanya, semua yang Yunho katakan memang benar. Ia sedang mabuk dan memiliki kebiasaan buruk ketika mabuk memang menyusahkan. Samar-samar bayangan semalam berkelebat di kepalanya. Dan ia baru sadar jika semalam mereka juga terlibat perterngkaran –jaejoong yang memulai, tentu saja. Jaejoong benci mengakuinya tetapi memang dirinyalah yang menciptakan sebagian besar kekacauan ini.

"Bagus jika kau sudah berpikir jernih," kata Yunho, bisa membaca ekspresi wajah Jaejoong yang menyiratkan sedikit rasa bersalah. "Sekarang yang perlu kita lakukan adalah membereskan kekacauan ini. Kuberitahu, grandma dan mamaku terobsesi agar aku segera menikah. Jadi, setelah tindakahmu itu, bayangkan sendiri saja kemungkinan terburuknya."

Jaejoong merasakan penyesalan menikam dadanya mendengar nada bicara Yunho –frustasi, kesal, muak, dan tidak berdaya. Ia berniat menyahut, tetapi Yunho sudah berjalan menuju pintu.

"Ambilah pakian di lemariku dan kenakan pakaian yang pantas."

Setelah itu pintu dibanting. Ruangan itu terasa begitu sunyi, penuh dengan bulu dan tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong merasa mual. Oh, tidak. Bencana akan bernar-benar terjadi.

Jaejoong dan Yunho duduk dihadapan Martha dan Grace. Yunho memiliki waktu lima menit penuh untuk menjelaskan _kekacauan_ yang terjadi. Tetapi Jaejoong terus menyela dengan gayanya yang serampangan. Yunho harus menahan diri untuk tidak menendang Jaejoong saat itu juga. Dan setelah berdebat dengan Jaejoong –Martha dan Grace diam saja, tidak berniat menghentikan mereka. Keduanya malah tersenyum seperti orang tolol. Akhirnya, Yunho berhasil menjelaskan semuanya.

Mereka seperti narapidana yang sedang duduk di bangku persidangan, menunggu hakim membacakan keputusan. Selama satu menit penuh, Martha dan Grace hanya mengamati mereka. Martha mengerling nakal kepada Grace sebelum duduk tegak. Tatapan Martha begitu tajam dengan dagu yang diangkat. Ia terlihat begitu angkuh sampai nyali Yunho dan Jaejoong seketika menciut.

"Dari penjelasan kalian barusan, singkatnya adalah Yunho membantu Jaejoong yang sedang mabuk, begitu?" Martha terdengar seperti menuduh daripada bertanya. Yunho mengangguk mantap sementara Jaejoong mengigiti bibir sambil mengetukkan jari di lutut.

"Lantas kenapa begitu banyak bulu di kamarmu, Yunho? Penampilan kalian begitu mencurigakan." Imbuh Grace, menatap Jaejoong yang sudah menggunakan jeansnya dan kaos berwarna putih polos milik Yunho. Kaos tersebut tampak kebesaran di tubuh ramping Jaejoong tetapi Martha dan Grace malah begitu gemas melihatnya.

"Begini, Bibi—"

"Grandma, Sayang. Panggil aku Grandma dan panggil Grace dengan sebutan Mama." Kata Martha dengan nada membujuk yang begitu lembut. Kepala Jaejoong miring sedikit, tampak terkejut sekaligus bingung. Sementara Yunho terbatuk-batuk. Demi tuhan, Martha dan Grace tidak pernah mengijinkan orang lain memanggil mereka dengan sebutan tersebut. Hanya keluarga yang boleh memanggil begitu. Dan sekarang…

Yunho segera menoleh kearah Jaejoong, menatapnya dengan tatapan ngeri. Martha dan Grace sedang merencanakan sesuatu, Yunho 100% yakin tentang itu. Mereka menyukai Jaejoong, dan itu merupakan pertanda buruk.

"Benar, panggil saja aku mama, sayang." Grace tersenyum begitu manis. Sejenak Jaejoong terpesona dengan kencantikannya. Mata Grace biru muda yang begitu bening, seperti warna laut. Ikal-ikal kecil menggantung di belakang telinganya. Ia tampak begitu cantik diusianya yang tidak lagi muda.

"Kami terlibat pertengkaran sengit," Yunho melirik Jaejoong dengan tatapan jengkel. "dia merusak bantalku dan aku tidak sengaja merobek lengan kemejanya. Begitulah. Tidak terjadi apa-apa diantara kami."

"Benar, Bi— maksudku, Mama. Benar-benar tidak terjadi apa-apa. Tadinya kupikir Yunho berniat mengambil keperjakaanku karena dia memelukku begitu erat ketika aku sedang terlelap. Tetapi ternyata semua hanya salah paham, sungguh."

"Tidak, dia yang memelukku seperti guling dan tidak mau melepaskannya."

Yunho dan Jaejoong saling bertatapan dengan sengit. Yunho merasa jengkel dan lega disaat bersamaan. Ia lega karena setidaknya Jaejoong bisa diajak kompromi. Dan jengkel karena sejak tadi Jaejoong mengatakan sesuatu yang begitu vulgar seperti _keperjakaan_ dengan blakblakan.

Martha dan Grace saling menatap. Mulut mereka nyaris menganga. "Tidak mungkin. Yunho, kau memeluknya?"

"Dia yang memelukku." Ralat Yunho dengan bibir mengerucut. Martha berkedip seperti orang linglung dan menatap Grace yang sama terguncangnya.

"Ya ampun, kalian berpelukan sepanjang malam?" tanya Grace, lebih terlihat takjub daripada terkejut.

Yunho mengerang sambil memutar bola mata. "Mama, kau membuat hal ini terdengar begitu intim dan—"

"Berpelukan sepanjang malam memang intim! Oh, ya ampun. Yunho, kau keren!" Martha nyaris menjerit. Ia berpelukan dengan Grace sambil tertawa girang.

Yunho menghempaskan punggungnya di kepala sofa sambil memijat pelipisnya. Sementara Jaejoong yang sudah tidak tahan dengan keributan pagi ini mengambil keputusan bahwa ia harus segera menyelesaikan hal ini dan pergi dari apartemen Yunho.

"Kami sudah menjelaskan semuanya," mulai Jaejoong, menghentikan tawa Martha dan Grace. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf untuk sikapku tadi. Jadi, bolehkah aku pulang sekarang?" Jaejoong memohon seperti seorang anak kecil. Menatap penuh harap kepada Martha dan Grace. Satu-satunya hal yang ia inginkan sekarang adalah bertemu dengan Junsu dan mengadu seperti anak cengeng kemudian tidur di ranjang kamarnya yang empuk.

Tetapi tentu saja, seperti yang sudah Yunho duga bahwa nenek dan ibunya tidak akan melepaskan Jaejoong begitu saja. "Apakah kau keberatan jika menemani kami sarapan? Kami ingin mengobrol denganmu. Kau benar-benar membuat kami penasaran, Sayang." Martha dan Grace tersenyum manis, jenis senyuman yang tidak akan mampu kau tolak. Begitu membujuk, memesona, sekaligus berbahaya.

"Grandma, Mama, biarkan dia pergi—"

"Kami sedang tidak berbicara denganmu, _little boy_." Sela Martha tanpa menatap Yunho. Yunho mengerang, mengeluh tentang sikap neneknya dengan nada rendah yang hanya bisa ia dengar sendiri.

"_Please_?"

Tenggorokan Jaejoong mendadak kering. Ada sesuatu di mata Martha dan Grace yang berbahaya, penuh maksud tersembunyi, tetapi mereka betul-betul tulus ketika mengajaknya sarapan bersama. Jaejoong bisa merasakannya. Senyuman mereka seperti malaikat dan Jaejoong seolah terhipnotis.

"Baiklah. Tetapi aku harus pulang sekarang untuk menemui temanku. Dia pasti khawatir. Mungkin, aku akan datang berkunjung besok." Jaejoong ragu-ragu ketika mengatakan tentang kunjungan. Reaksi Martha dan Grace begitu berlebihan untuk orang asing seperti Jaejoong. Mereka menjerit dan bertepuk tangan gembira seolah sedang menyambut Tahun Baru.

Yunho menegakkan tubuh, mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Jaejoong dan berbisik dengan nada rendah yang membuat tubuh Jaejoong bergidik. "Sudah kukatakan padamu. Bencana akan menimpa kita berdua."

Jaejoong hanya menggigit bibirnya keras-keras dan mengabaikan Yunho. Martha dan Grace sudah melesat ke dapur setelah mengucapkan, sampai bertemu lagi besok.

* * *

**T B C ~ **

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah mampir dan maaf kalau masih banyak kesalahan.

Sampai jumpa ^^

/bow/


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Punch Drunk Love  
**

**Cast : Jung Yunho & Kim Jaejung **

**Genre : Yaoi, fluff**

**Rating : T **

**Lenght : 3/of? **

* * *

_Bab tiga : Kejutan yang tak terduga_

Jaejung membatalkan rencanya sendiri untuk mampir ke rumah Junsu karena sekarang sudah pukul delapan pagi. Junsu pasti sudah berangkat kerja. Ditambah Jaejung sekarang merasa kelaparan. Perutnya berbunyi sejak keluar dari apartemen Yunho dan uang yang ada di dalam dompetnya hanya cukup untuk membayar bus yang mengantarnya sampai di depan blok rumahnya. Ketika bus berhenti, Jaejung buru-buru keluar. Jaejung tidak memiliki waktu menikmati udara pagi yang terasa segar hari ini, dia setengah berlari menuju rumahnya yang sudah terlihat dari ujung belokan pertama di blok. Jaejung merasa tubuhnya begitu lelah begitu mencium bau bunga segar yang menguar di dalam rumahnya. Jaejung sangat menyukai bunga dan dia tidak pernah lupa mengganti bunga yang tergeletak di dalam vas mahal yang ada di sudut ruangan.

Hal pertama yang Jaejung lakukan adalah mandi. Ia harus segera mandi karena badannya terasa lengket dan berkeringat. Mandi memberikan efek ketenangan tersendiri untuk Jaejung. Lelaki cantik itu sengaja berendam lebih lama, menenggelamkan diri di dalam bathup penuh busa.

Ketika kejadian tadi pagi berkelebat dalam pikirannya, Jaejung buru-buru muncul di permukaan dan membuka mulut untuk menarik napas sebanyak-banyaknya. "Gila. Pagi ini benar-benar gila!" gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Tiba-tiba saja Jaejung teringat Grace dan Martha. Jaejung jelas orang asing. Tetapi ada sesuatu dalam mata Grace dan Martha yang membuat Jaejung merasa nyaman. Ketika mereka berdua menatap Jaejung, mereka menatap dengan tatapan hangat yang jarang Jaejung dapatkan. Mereka tersenyum kepada Jaejung dengan cara yang begitu lembut dan tulus. Mata Jaejung berkaca-kaca memikirkannya. Lelaki itu segera keluar dari kamar mandi sebelum ia menangis seperti anak perempuan yang cengeng.

Setelah menelfon Baekhyun dan mengatakan bahwa ia akan libur hari ini, Yunho mendesah panjang kemudian menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke sofa. Grace datang beberapa detik setelahnya sambil membawa segelas jus dan roti tawar. Wanita itu meletakkan nampannya di atas meja kemudian duduk di samping Yunho.

"Kau membolos hari ini?" tanya Grace sambil menyodorkan segelas jus ke Yunho. Yunho mengulurkan tangan untuk menerimanya. Ia duduk tegak kemudian mencomot selembar roti tawar yang sudah diolesi selai kacang.

"Uh-huh. Seperti yang mama lihat."

"Aneh. Biasanya kau tidak mau membolos kalau memang tidak ada hal yang penting."

Yunho mengendus. Ia menggigit rotinya dengan sedikit kasar. "Grandma menyuruhku untuk tetap di rumah. Katanya nanti siang aku harus pulang karena paman dan bibi baru saja datang dari Skotlandia." Yunho mencomot selembar roti tawar lagi dan mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang tidak pernah bisa berkutik ketika Martha memerintahnya. Bahkan setelah ia dewasa.

Grace tertawa, matanya berkilat penuh makna. "Turuti saja kata grandma, sayang. Lagipula, apa kau tidak ingin bertemu mereka? Annabel baru saja melahirkan bayi perempuan yang cantik dan menggemaskan."

Ekspresi Yunho melunak. Bibirnya berkedut membentuk senyuman tipis. "Ah, Jools kecil kita. Aku belum sempat pergi ke sana ketika Bibi Anna melahirkan."

"Benar. Dan karena kau terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu, Annabel tidak berhenti mengomeliku. Dia benar-benar berisik dan menjengkelkan. Kau tahu apa katanya?" Grace berhenti sebentar. Ia mengangkat dagu tinggi dengan alis terangkat, menirukan ekspresi Annabel. "'Grissie, dimana ponakanku yang satu itu, huh? Apa dia sudah bosan hidup? Berani-beraninya dia tidak datang ke London untuk melihatku! Kalau saja Ewan tidak melarangku, aku akan langsung terbang ke Seoul dan mengutuknya habis-habisan.'"

Yunho dan Grace tertawa. Ketika Changmin baru lahir, mereka pindah ke Skotlandia karena Martha mengeluh bahwa ia kesepian tinggal di sana sendirian. Padahal saat itu Imogen dan Annabel masih disana. Philip sudah menikah dan tinggal bersama dengan Griselda di London. Imogen, Annabel, bersama dengan Rafe dan Ewan tinggal di Skotlandia menemani Martha. Saat itu Annabel dan Imogen belum menikah, mereka masih bertunangan tetapi Martha ingin Rafe dan Ewan tinggal serumah dengan catatan tidak ada tidur bersama sebelum pernikahan resmi dilakukan.

Tetapi Grace tetaplah gadis manis yang selalu menuruti keinginan Martha. Ketika mereka tinggal disana, Yunho begitu diperhatikan dengan paman dan bibinya. Imogen selalu membacakan puisi dan buku-buku karya Shakespeare –rumah Martha memiliki perpustakaan besar dan berisi buku-buku kuno yang menarik— sementara Rafe mengajarkan Yunho caranya berkuda. Ewan mengajarkan Yunho cara memanahan dan beberapa kali berburu bersama ke hutan ketika umur Yunho sudah sepuluh tahun. Ketika Philip berlibur kesana, Philip mengajarkan Yunho caranya bertinju dan bermain catur. Dan diantara mereka bertiga, Yunho paling dekat dengan Annabel.

Grace sering bolak-balik ke Seoul karena dia tidak bisa meninggalkan suaminya terlalu lama. Ketika Grace tidak ada, Annabel yang mengambil peran sebagai ibu pengganti. Annabel bahkan menemani Yunho tidur. Bibinya yang satu itu bisa melakukan apa saja. Annabel bahkan pernah mengajak Yunho pergi ke sungai dan mengajari Yunho cara menangkap ikan dengan tombak bamboo. Yunho betul-betul merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa menemui bibinya karena jadwal pekerjaannya begitu padat.

"Ah, aku rindu udara Skotlandia." Desah Martha dengan nada merengung. Yunho menoleh menatap ibunya, ia meremas tangan kecil ibunya dan tersenyum.

"Aku juga rindu Skotlandia. Aku berjanji kita akan berlibur ke sana setelah Changmin menyelesaikan ujiannya."

"Philip sekarang tinggal di Italia. Pekerjaannya sebagai seorang arsitek membuatnya terpaksa tinggal dari satu tempat ke tempat lain. Annabel dan Ewan baru-baru ini juga pindah ke London. Hanya Imogen dan Rafe yang masih tinggal disana."

"Kalau aku meluangkan waktu berlibur kesana, aku yakin semua akan berkumpul." Kata Yunho dengan kepercayaan diri yang tinggi. Ia tidak melebih-lebihkan ketika mengatakannya. Philip dan Annabel akan langsung terbang ke Skotlandia begitu tahu Yunho akan ke sana karena mereka sudah lama tidak bertemu ditambah mereka tidak pernah menolak permintaan Yunho.

"Benar. Mereka akan senang mendengarnya." Grace membenarkan. Ia menatap Yunho dan matanya berkilat nakal. "Aku ingin berlibur kesana segera setelah kau menikah!"

Yunho langsung cemberut dan melepaskan tangan ibunya begitu mendengar kata pernikahan kembali disebut.

* * *

Jaejung membuka pintu kulkas dan mengerang keras. Ia lupa membeli bahan makanan dan sekarang kulkasnya kosong. Hanya ada satu butir telur dan sisa keju dua hari yang lalu. Jaejung tidak mau hanya memakan telur ketika ia merasa kelaparan tetapi perutnya melolong lagi. Sambil menggerutu, Jaejung mengambil sebutir telur dan keju kemudian membanting pintu kulkas. Ketika Jaejung ingin menyalakan kompor, bel rumah Jaejung berbunyi. Jaejung berjalan menghentak menuju pintu sambil mengutuk siapapun yang ada di depan pintu karena membuatnya menunda memasak.

Tetapi ketika membuka pintu, Martha berdiri disana. Dengan senyuman lebar sambil menenteng dua kantong plastic berisi bahan makanan. "Ketujan!" teriaknya senang. Jaejung melongo untuk sesaat. Makiannya tertelan paksa dan untuk beberapa detik ia hanya mengerjap seperti orang linglung.

"Grandma?"

"Ya, sayang. Ini aku. Sekarang menyingkirlah dan biarkan aku masuk."

Jaejung menyingkir, memberikan Martha jalan masuk sementara dia mengikuti di belakang seperti anak kucing tersesat. Untuk apa grandma kemari? Pikir Jaejung bingung. Lelaki cantik itu memukul jidatnya sendiri karena baru teringat bahwa ia memberikan nomer telepon dan alamat rumah kepada Martha.

Martha meletakkan belanjaan di atas meja dapur kemudian melepas mantelnya. "Ah, beruntung aku kemari. Kau hanya memiliki sebutir telur, sayang?"

Jaejoong yang masih linglung hanya mengangguk. "Aku lupa belanja, grandma."

"Tidak masalah. Aku membawa banyak bahan makanan. Tunggu sebentar, aku akan memasak untukmu." Martha mulai mengeluarkan bahan belanjaannya. Jaejung berjalan menghampiri Martha sambil menggulung lengan bajunya.

"Sebenarnya, aku cukup pandai dalam memasak. Bolehkah aku membantu?"

Martha mengerjap sebentar, menatap Jaejung takjub. Matanya yang berbinar-binar melengkung ketika ia tersenyum. "Bagus sekali! Tentu saja boleh, sayang."

Jaejung nyengir, jenis cengiran yang jarang di tunjukkan kepada orang lain selain Junsu. Mereka memulai acara memasak pagi ini dengan obrolan ringan seputar pekerjaan Jaejung. Setelah mengeluarkan semua bahan makanan, Jaejung mencuci berbagai macam sayuran sementara Martha memotong daging.

"Darimana kau belajar memasak, sayang?" Martha lebih sering menggunakan panggilan sayang meskipun mereka baru bertemu beberapa jam yang lalu dan anehnya, untuk ukuran orang asing, Jaejung menyukai panggilan tersebut.

"Ibuku yang mengajarkannya, grandma."

"Aku jarang menemui lelaki yang bisa memasak. Changmin dan Yunho hanya tahu bagaimana caranya makan. Kau tinggal sendirian di rumah sebesar ini, sayang?"

Jaejung berhenti sebentar. Ia menunduk menatap kentang di tangannya dan susah payah menelan ludah sebelum menjawab lambat-lambat. "Ya, benar. Ibu dan ayahku sudah lama meninggal."

Martha nyaris menjatuhkan pisau yang dipegangnya. Wanita itu berbalik, menatap punggung Jaejung dengan napas tertahan sebelum menghambur untuk memeluk Jaejung erat-erat. "Oh, sayang. Malang sekali nasibmu. Tidak apa-apa, ada aku disini. Grace dan aku tidak akan membiarkan kau merasa kesepian." Martha mengelus kepala Jaejung dengan gerakan lembut yang menenangkan.

Jaejung balas memeluk Martha. Matanya berkaca-kaca dan ia nyaris menangis tetapi Jaejung tidak ingin menunjukkan air matanya di hadapan orang lain. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya keras-kerasnya dan tidak peduli dengan rasa sakitnya. Ya tuhan, kapan terakhir kali ia dipeluk oleh orang tuanya? Satu-satunya orang yang memeluk Jaejung dengan pelukan hangat seperti keluarga adalah Junsu. Kenyataan itu membuat napas Jaejung tertahan, kata-kata tersekat di dadanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, grandma. Terima kasih." Kata Jaejung setelah menenangkan dirinya. Martha melepaskan pelukannya, ia tersenyum manis. "Aku tidak ingin pagi yang cerah ini hancur dengan kemuramanmu. Ayo, tersenyumlah."

Jaejung menghela napas diam-diam. Bibirnya berkedut membentuk senyuman tipis yang membuat Martha puas. "Nah, begitu lebih baik! Sekarang mari kita memasak lagi."

Jaejung menunjukkan kemampuannya dengan memasak semur daging sapi sementara Martha menata meja makan. Martha memuji kemampuan memasak Jaejung dan mengatakan bahwa Jaejung harus bertemu dengan Annabel dan Imogen karena ketiga putrinya adalah ahlinya dalam memasak.

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka berdua sudah duduk di meja makan dan menyantap semur masakan Jaejung. "Ini enak sekali, sungguh! Tidak kalah dengan masakan Immie-ku."

Jaejung tersipu mendengarnya. "Terima kasih, grandma."

"Ah, aku hampir lupa. Malam ini kau tidak boleh kemana-mana, sayang. Sopirku akan menjemputmu."

Jaejung menghentikan kunyahannya. Ia mendongak, menatap Martha dengan ekspresi bingung. "Menjemputku? Memangnya aku mau di bawa kemana?"

"Kau lupa dengan janjimu tadi pagi?"

Jaejung mengerjap seperti orang linglung. "Janji? Seingatku, aku hanya hanya bilang bahwa aku akan datang berkunjung."

"_Well_, aku ingin kau makan malam di rumahku malam ini." kata Martha seenaknya. Ia wanita keras kepala yang tidak akan berhenti sebelum keinginannya tercapai.

"Tapi, grandma, aku bilang berkunjung. Aku sama sekali tidak membicarakan soal makam malam. Lagipula, aku belum tentu bisa—"

"Aku berubah pikiran. Kau harus datang malam ini, sayang. Aku tidak menerima penolakan." Kata Martha final, mengakhiri perdebatan. Jaejung menelan makananannya dengan susah payah. Nada bicara Martha seperti hakim yang memiliki wewenang tinggi. Jika sudah begini, ia hanya mampu mengangguk dan menurut seperti anak kucing.

* * *

Begitu Yunho masuk ke dalam ruang tamu, Annabel langsung melompat memeluknya sambil menjerit gemas. Yunho tertawa, balas memeluk bibinya erat-erat dan tersenyum ketika Annabel mencium pipinya.

"Oh, ya ampun! Lihatlah kesatria kecil kita, Phil. Dia sudah tumbuh menjadi pria dewasa yang penuh kharisma!" Annabel, wanita bertubuh ramping dengan rambut ikal berwarna merah menyala yang tergantung di punggung sempitnya, mata biru lembut, hidung kecil yang mancung dan tulang pipi yang kokoh, menoleh ke belakang sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Oh-ho! Kemari kau, kesatria kecil." Yunho menghampiri Philip kemudian memeluk pamannya erat-erat. Philip adalah kakak tertua. Kemudian Annabel, Imogen, dan Grace adalah yang terakhir. Meskipun sudah lama tidak bertemu, pamannya tidak banyak berubah. Philip belum beruban. Tubuhnya masih tinggi kekar, rambutnya yang agak panjang jatuh di lehernya. Mata Philip berwarna cokelat terang dan pria itu benar-benar tampan.

"Yunhooo~" Imogen berlari menuruni tangga sambil menyerukan nama Yunho, bayi kecil tersayangnya. Imogen masih seperti gadis belia dan terlihat kekanakan. Ia sedikit lebih pendek dari Annabel. Tubuhnya ramping dengan kaki panjangnya yang indah. Rambut peraknya yang lurus bergoyang ketika ia berlari.

Imogen menjerit kemudian melompat untuk memeluk Yunho. "Ya ampun, aku rindu sekali denganmu, sayang. Kau luar biasa tampan!" Imogen terkikik kemudian melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku juga merindukan kalian semua." Kata Yunho bersungguh-sungguh. Beberapa saat kemudian ruang tamu yang luas itu mulai terasa sesak. Orang-orang mulai berdatangan. Yunho menyapa mereka satu persatu. Ia mengobrol dengan Ewan dan Rafe, membicarakan masa kecilnya yang menyenangkan. Obrolan mereka terputus ketika Annabel datang sambil menggendong bayi perempuan mungil yang sedang tertidur.

"Ah, Julia Kecil kita." Yunho berjalan menghampiri Annabel, menunduk memperhatikan wajah bulat Julia. Kulit Julia terasa lembut dibawah permukaan jari Yunho. Tubuhnya seputih mutiara, mirip kulit Annabel sendiri.

"Bibi, dia cantik sekali." Takjub Yunho, tersenyum memperhatikan bibir Julia bergerak-gerak. "Jools akan menjadi gadis cantik yang akan membuat banyak pria tersihir. Dia mewarisi kecantikanmu."

Annabel tertawa kecil. Ia merunduk untuk mengecup pipi bulat Julia. "Tentu saja. Dia memesona, bukan?"

"Jools kecilku akan tumbuh menjadi gadis yang tangguh dan bisa melakukan apa saja seperti ibunya. Bukan begitu, Anna? Aku akan mengajarinya cara memanah." Ewan, pria tinggi dan gagah yang tak kalah tampan dengan Philip dan Rafe muncul di belakang Yunho. Otot tubuhnya seolah menembus kemeja putih tipisnya, lengannya kokoh dan tangannya yang besar terlihat kasar. Pamannya yang satu itu benar-benar pria Skotlandia sejati.

"Tentu, Ewan." Annabel tersenyum ketika Ewan mengecup pipinya. Yunho hanya diam dan memperhatikan, masih terasa asing dan canggung dengan adegan penuh cinta yang mulai sekarang akan sering ia lihat seperti ketika ia masih tinggal di Skotlandia. Paman dan bibinya tidak pernah malu mengumbar kemesraan di tempat umum.

"Aku tidak sabar menunggu dia besar. Aku bisa membicarakan puisi sepuasnya dengannya. Aku yakin Jools akan menyukainya."

"Dan aku akan mengajarinya cara berkuda seperti aku mengajari Yunho."

Merasa semua orang memperhatikannya, menunggunya berbicara, Yunho mengerjap seperti orang linglung dan berdeham. "Ah, aku akan mengajari Jools cara mengurus perusahaan. Apa menurut kalian Jools tertarik dengan bisnis?"

Mereka semua tertawa bersama, mengerumuni Annabel dan bayinya. Suasana terasa begitu hangat dan penuh cinta, mengingatkan Yunho tentang natal. Hanya saja ia lupa bagaimana suka cita menyambut natal maupun tahun baru. Sekarang ia begitu asing dengan hal berbau cinta, meskipun sekarang ia merasa begitu _hangat_ dikelilingi anggota keluarga, dan kenyataan itu membuatnya meringis.

"Uncle Yunho!"

Keheningan pecah seketika ketika keponakan Yunho berlari menuju kearahnya seperti sekelompok pasukan perang. Yunho memeluk mereka semua, ia hampir melupakan keponakannya karena sibuk menyapa para orang tua.

"Halo, anak-anak. Senang sekali bertemu kalian lagi."

Ada 10 anak, termasuk Jools kecil yang sekarang sudah berada di lengan kokoh Ewan, tidak terusik dengan suara berisik di sekitarnya. Paman dan bibinya tidak datang sendirian, mereka membawa semua anak-anak mereka. Si tampan Roger dan Gabriel, dan Si manis Teressa adalah anak Philip dan Griselda. Sthepen, Lilly, dan si kecil Marry adalah anak dari Rafe dan Imogen. Malaikat kecil Annabel dan Ewan, Henry, Emma, dan Julia. Roger adalah yang paling tua diantara kesepuluh anak, seumuran dengan Changmin.

Meskipun Grace adalah anak terakhir, dia menikah paling awal diusianya yang masih sangat muda. Annabel dan Imogen bertunangan terlalu lama, mereka menikmati kehidupan pacaran yang seperti suami isteri. Annabel yang terakhir menikah. Anak-anaknya adalah yang termuda. Karena Grace menikah paling awal, itulah sebabnya Yunho adalah cucu tertua disini.

Si kecil Marry menggoyangkan tangan Yunho dengan gemas. "Uncle! Uncle! Apa kau membawa hadiah untukku?"

Yunho tersenyum sambil mengelus kepala Marry. "Tentu, sayang. Paman tidak mungkin melupakan hadiah untuk kalian. Aku menaruhnya di meja." Anak-anak menjerit senang kemudian berlari menuju meja ruang tamu. Hanya anak-anak Philip yang tampak tenang, mereka sudah cukup dewasa untuk merasa antusias dengan hadiah.

"Tess, aku punya sesuatu untuk kalian. maukah kau mengambilnya untuk saudara-saudaramu?"

Teressa tersenyum, matanya yang berwarna hijau terang melengkung dibalik kacamatanya. "Tentu. Dengan senang hati."

"Emma, maukah kau berbagi hadiah dengan saudaramu?"

"_Aye_. Tentu saja, Uncle. Henry, bantu aku!" kata Emma dengan logat Skotlandia yang kental, mirip dengan Ewan.

Suasana menjadi begitu ramai, suara-suara yang memenuhi ruangan saling tumpang tindih. Kericuhan baru berhenti ketika Martha datang bersama dengan Grace. Mereka sudah selesai memasak dan mengumumkan bahwa makan malam sudah siap.

"_Aye_. Saatnya makan!" Emma dan Henry adalah yang pertama berlari menuju ruang makan. Disusul saudara-saudara mereka yang lain yang berkerumunan seperti pasukan perang. Yunho baru berjalan menuju ruang makan setelah memastikan keponakannya masuk ke ruang makan.

Martha berjalan di samping Yunho sambil tersenyum nakal. "Bukankah ini menyenangkan? Tinggal menunggu satu orang lagi dan semuanya lengkap!"

"Tamu? Kupikir semua orang sudah berkumpul."

"Oh, aku lupa memberitahumu kalau kita kedatangan tamu special."

Yunho mengerutkan kening. Martha tampak ceria, matanya berkilat nakal dan firasat Yunho mendadak menjadi tidak enak. "Siapa?"

Martha mengurungkan niatnya menjawab pertanyaan Yunho karena saat itu Jaejung muncul bersama dengan Changmin. Yunho tersedak, nyaris melotot ketika melihat Jaejung berdiri membeku tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, sama terkejutnya dengan Yunho.

"KAU LAGI?"

_Sialan! _

* * *

Yunho cemberut sepanjang makan malam. Harusnya ia tahu Martha memang sengaja melakukan semua ini. Wanita tua itu penuh dengan akal licik. Yunho merasa langsung kenyang begitu duduk berhadapan dengan Jaejung saat makan malam. Ketika mereka tanpa sengaja bertatapan, keduanya membuang muka. Yunho dan Jaejung merasa resah, perasaan yang sama ketika Martha memergoki mereka _tidur_ bersama. Mereka yakin akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk. Sebelum Martha berbicara, Yunho dan Jaejung belum bisa bernapas dengan benar. Rasanya seperti menunggu eksekusi.

Malam ini adalah makan malam terpanjang yang Jaejung alami. Keluarga Yunho membom dirinya dengan serentetan pertanyaan seputar dirinya dan hubungannya dengan Yunho –Jaejung nyaris menjerit ketika mengetahui bahwa Martha telah menceritakan kejadian tadi pagi kepada para orang tua. Setelah makan malam, mereka semua berkumpul di ruang tamu. Martha dengan sengaja mendudukkan Yunho di samping Jaejung.

"Uncle Jae Jae, apa kau menyukai bunga?"

Jaejung tersenyum kepada Si Manis Lilly yang duduk di lantai sambil memainkan bonekanya. "Ya, aku menyukai bunga."

"Aku menyukai bunga Lilly, sama seperti namaku. Roger payah. Dia sama seperti Changmin. Kerjaannya hanya makan!"

"Lillian!" protes Roger dan Changmin secara bersamaan dengan mulut penuh makanan. Lilly menjulurkan lidah, mengejek kedua saudaranya sementara yang lain tertawa.

Tidak ada satu orangpun di ruangan ini yang tidak menyukai Jaejung. Mereka menyambut Jaejung dengan baik, terutama Annabel dan Imogen. Keponakan Yunho begitu menggemaskan. Dan meskipun Jaejung tidak terbiasa dengan anak-anak, dia cukup nyaman dengan kebisingan yang mereka timbulkan.

"Uncle Yunho juga menyukai bunga. Ya kan, Uncle?"

"Kau menyukai bunga? HA! Sulit membayangkan orang mesum sepertimu menyukai sesuatu seindah bunga." kata Jaejung dengan nada mencela dan seringaian nakal di bibirnya. Yunho melotot, dengan kesal menyikuti lengan Jaejung kelewat keras.

"Aduh, sial—"

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Perayu ulung hanya tahu cara merayu dan menuangkan brendi kegelas, bukan?"

"Sudah kukatakan bahwa aku bukan perayu ulung!"

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu gadis penggoda—" Yunho mendadak berhenti, baru sadar jika semua orang memperhatikan mereka berdua. Apalagi kata-kata yang baru saja Jaejung dan Yunho katakan tidak seharusnya di dengar keponakan Yunho yang masih dibawah umur.

_Bugh!_ "Tutup mulutmu!" geram Jaejung, mencengkram bantal sofa erat-erat setelah menghantamkannya kewajah Yunho. Lelaki tampan itu menggeram, matanya yang gelap menatap Jaejung dengan tatapan memperingatkan.

"Jangan memulai dengan adegan bantal lagi." Yunho memberikan setiap penekanan pada kata-katanya. Jaejung menyeringai, secara terang-terangan menantang Yunho.

"Tapi aku menyukainya. Aku melakukan apapun yang aku suka. Tidak ada yang bisa melarangku. Termasuk kau!" Jaejung menunjuk Yunho dengan jari telunjuknya. Tubuh Yunho mendadak panas. Lelaki tampan itu mengatur napasnya, mengumpulkan kesabaran sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Aww, kalian romantis sekali!"

Yunho dan Jaejung serentak menoleh kearah Annabel dan Imogen. Mereka mengerutkan kening, tampak tidak setuju. "TIDAK!" _Sialan!_

Yunho dan Jaejung memberenggut karena lagi-lagi mereka berbicaraan bersamaan. Para orang tua tertawa, sementara anak-anak sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri dan dengan sengaja tidak ingin memperhatikan urusan orang dewasa.

"Dulu aku dan Imogen juga sering berdebat seperti kalian." Kata Rafe, menatap geli kearah Yunho dan Jaejung. Imogen menatap suaminya kemudian nyengir.

"Kami pasangan paling temperamental dan fenomenal." Imogen tertawa, sementara Annabel dan Grace memutar bola mata.

"Kau dan Rafe benar-benar parah! Aku tentu tidak akan lupa kelakuan kalian yang menjengkelkan." Gerutu Grace. Imogen dan Rafe hanya tertawa, sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah.

Obrolan mereka terputus mendadak. Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi hening ketika Martha berdiri, meminta perhatian dari seluruh anggota keluarga seperti seorang kepala suku. Mereka berhenti bicara untuk mendengarkan. Jaejung meneguk jusnya lambat-lambat sambil memperhatikan Martha. Bulu halus dibelakang leher Yunho dan Jaejung meremang. Jantung mereka berdebar kencang dan tanpa sadar mereka telah menahan napas.

"Aku ingin menyampaikan pengumuman penting. Aku sengaja mengumpulkan semua anggota keluarga karena ingin membagi kebahagiaan ini bersama kalian semua." Jeda sejenak. Martha mengerling nakal kepada Yunho dan Jaejung. "Semuanya, Yunho dan Jaejung akan segera menikah dalam waktu dekat!"

Jaejung menyemburkan jusnya. Yunho terperangah. Anak-anak bersorak gembira sementara para orang tua menahan tawa.

"Grandma, ini tidak lucu." Kata Yunho setelah pulih dari keterkejutannya. Jaejung mengusap mulutnya yang basah. Kali ini ia sependapat dengan Yunho. "Grandma, kau membuatku terkejut."

Martha mengerutkan kening, bibirnya mengerut sedikit. "Kalian pikir aku bercanda, begitu?"

"Aku harap begitu."

Martha menyeringai, matanya berkilat nakal. "_Well_, kalau begitu aku merasa menyesal karena tidak bisa mengabulkan harapan kalian. Aku tidak bercanda, anak-anak. Kalian akan segera menikah."

Yunho dan Jaejung sama-sama tersedak. "APA? TIDAK! TIDAK!"

Annabel, Imogen, dan Grace susah payah menahan tawa mereka. Sementara Philip, Ewan dan Rafe hanya menggelengkan kepala. Tidak ada yang bisa menghalangi Martha ketika wanita itu menginginkan sesuatu.

Martha menahan napas, menampilkan jenis ekspresi _shock_ yang berlebihan sambil meletakkan kedua tangan di dada. "Jadi… kalian menolak?"

Yunho mengangguk mantap sementara Jaejung buru-buru meneguk jusnya karena mendadak ia merasa kepanasan. Rasanya seperti disambar petir. Firasat mereka terbukti. Martha memang sedang merencanakan sesuatu dan ini bahkan lebih buruk daripada kepergok sedang berada di dalam kamar yang penuh bulu.

"Ini tidak lucu. Aku tidak mau menikah!"

"Aku akan menikah. Dengan siapa saja. Asalakan tidak dengan ahjussi mesum ini!"

"Demi grandma?"

"TIDAK!"

Tubuh Martha ambruk dilantai dibarengi dengan teriakan Annabel dan Imogen.

* * *

Begitu Griselda keluar dari kamar Martha, Jaejung yang sejak tadi menunggu sambil menggigiti bibir dengan resah segera menghambur menghampiri Griselda. "Bagaimana keadaannya? Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

Griselda mendesah. Rambut emasnya bergoyang ketika ia mengangkat bahu. "Kondisinya tidak begitu baik. Ia kelelahan dan berhenti mengkomsumsi vitaminnya dan akibatnya stamina tubuhnya menurun drastis. Beliau ingin berbicara dengan kalian."

Jaejung menoleh kebelekang, menatap Yunho yang sedang bersandar di tembok dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat di dada. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Yunho mendahului Jaejung masuk ke dalam kamar Martha. Begitu mereka berdua masuk, Martha mengulurkan tangan, mengisyaratkan Yunho dan Jaejung untuk duduk di kedua sisinya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, grandma?"

Martha tersenyum lemah, berusaha menunjukkan bahwa ia benar-benar tidak berdaya. "Aku kesulitan bernapas. Tubuhku tak bertenaga." Martha terbatuk-batuk, menunjukkan jenis ekspresi bahwa ia sedang sekarat.

Yunho tak sepenuhnya percaya, begitupun dengan Jaejung. Tetapi wajah Martha benar-benar pucat dan keduanya merasa bersalah karena menyebabkan Martha pingsan.

"Yunho," seru Martha, suaranya terdengar begitu lemah. "Kau sudah dewasa, cucu tertuaku. Aku sangat senang melihat kau bersama dengan Jaejung. Kalian terlihat sangat serasi. Sebelum aku—" Martha sengaja terbatuk-batuk sambil memegangi dadanya dan menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya meskipun sebenarnya itu tidak perlu. Jaejung segera mendekat dan menggenggam tangan Martha erat-erat.

"…sebelum aku mati, maukah kau mengabulkan permintaanku?"

Yunho dan Jaejung saling bertatapan. Mereka merasa terpojok, sama-sama frustasi dan tidak tahu harus menanggapi apa. Martha tidak memberikan mereka cukup waktu untuk mempertimbangkan karena ia mulai bertingkah seolah-olah ia benar-benar akan meninggal.

"Jadi, maukah kalian menikah?"

Yunho dan Jaejung menjawab kompak sambil menggeleng. "Tidak bisa."

"Please, demi aku?"

"Tidak, grandma."

"Sebelum aku mati?"

"Okay, okay. Kita menikah."

Kali ini Martha benar-benar pingsan saking senangnya.

* * *

**Tbc~ **

Mungkin, ada beberapa reader yang bakal bosan karena ini panjang dan setiap chapter ngak selalu full YunJae. Well, semoga kalian suka :)

Sampai ketemu di chapter depan. Terima kasih untuk yang sudah mampir ^^

Ps : Keluarga Yunho sebagian besar bule plus banyak banget, aniya? :)

Salam, Rara.

/deepbow/


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : Punch Drunk Love  
**

**Cast : Jung Yunho & Kim Jaejung **

**Genre : Yaoi, fluff **

**Rating : T **

**Lenght : 4/of?**

* * *

_Bab empat : Ternyata serampangan hanyalah sebuah topeng_

* * *

Tubuh kecil Junsu nyaris terjungkal ke belakang ketika tiba-tiba Jaejung menubruknya tepat ketika Junsu membuka pintu rumah. Jaejung menangis meraung seperti bocah umur lima tahun dan Junsu tahu sesuatu telah terjadi tetapi ia menunda untuk bertanya dan membiarkan Jaejung menangis sepuasnya sampai bocah itu merasa tenang. Tanpa melepaskan pelukan mereka, Junsu menutup pintu menggunakan kakinya kemudian menggiring Jaejung untuk masuk ke dalam.

Begitu mereka duduk di sofa, Jaejung melepaskan pelukannya tetapi masih menangis. Ia mulai terisak dengan gaya dramatis dan Junsu tidak tahan untuk tidak memutar bola mata. Selama lima menit penuh, Jaejung hanya menangis dan menangis. Lelaki cantik itu menangis sampai wajahnya memerah dan ketika ia mulai kesulitan bernapas, Junsu segera memberinya air putih dan Jaejung meminumnya dalam sekali teguk.

"Sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanya Junsu setelah Jaejung meletakkan gelas kosong di atas meja. Jaejung menggeleng dengan gaya seperti anak kecil dan mulai terisak lagi.

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?" bentak Junsu, mulai merasa jengkel karena raungan Jaejung terdengar sangat menggangu dan terlalu berlebihan. Bukannya berhenti, Jaejung malah menjerit dengan kedua kaki yang menendang udara.

"Yya! Yya! Kim Jaejung! Berhenti atau aku akan menumpahkan air di atas kepalamu." Ancam Junsu, bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya. Jaejung langsung menutup mulutnya, tidak berani berteriak lagi tetapi ia tidak bisa menghentikan isakan kecil yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Ma-maaf." cicit Jaejung, mirip seperti anak kecil yang tertangkap basah mencuri sepotong kue dari toko pinggir jalan. Junsu menghembuskan napas panjang, mencoba mengumpulkan kesabaran sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Aku akan mendengarkan kapanpun kau siap untuk bercerita." Kata Junsu, lebih melunak sekarang. Jaejung menelan ludah susah payah. Ia menghembuskan napas, mengumpulkan keberanian sebelum menggenggam tangan Junsu. Lelaki cantik itu menatap Junsu dengan mata yang basah karena air mata dan menampilkan jenis ekspresi tidak berdaya yang membuat Junsu semakin jengkel karena Jaejung tidak juga buka mulut.

"Aku… Junsu, aku akan, akan… aku akan—"

Junsu menggeram kesal. "Bicara yang benar atau aku akan menendangmu sekarang juga!"

"AKU AKAN MENIKAH!"

"APA?"

* * *

Jaejung dan Junsu merebahkan diri di atas ranjang dengan posisi kepala mereka yang saling menyatu. Keduanya baru saja mandi dan sudah menggunakan masker wajah yang biasa mereka pakai. Jaejung dan Junsu masih menggunakan _bathrobe_ dan dengan rambut yang terbungkus handuk. Jaejung sudah menceritakan segala sesuatunya kepada Junsu ketika mereka mandi bersama. Jaejung memiliki kebiasaan menceritakan setiap detail yang terjadi padanya kepada Junsu. Dan kali ini ia agak menyesal karena cerita yang ia bagi sangat memalukan. Ketika Jaejung berkata bahwa ia tertidur dipelukan Yunho selama semalam, Junsu menjerit begitu kencang dan nyaris pingsan. Ketika Jaejung berkata bahwa Martha memaksa mereka secara halus untuk menikah, Junsu hanya menganga dan tidak mengatakan apapun saking kagetnya.

"Bukankah nasibku sial sekali?" suara Jaejung memecah gelembung keheningan yang menggantung di udara. "Bisa kau bayangkan bahwa aku, Kim Jaejung, akan menikah dengan lelaki arogan bernama Jung Yunho itu?"

Junsu tersenyum sedikit, tidak ingin tersenyum lebar karena akan merusak masker wajahnya. "Kau benar-benar akan menikah, ya?"

Jaejung menghembuskan napas dengan lagak dramatis. "Mereka bilang pernikahannya akan diadakan minggu depan. Besok kami akan berangkat ke Hampshire, Skotlandia."

"Ah, benarkah? Secepat itu?"

"Ini gila. Aku bahkan baru mengetahui namanya setelah 48 jam bersamanya."

"_Bersamanya_? Kau terdengar sangat menikmati—"

"Tidak, tidak! Bukan itu maksudku!" sela Jaejung cepat, mirip seperti anak kecil yang berusaha menjelaskan bahwa ia bukanlah pencuri. Junsu mengangguk kecil, menampilkan jenis ekpsresi usil yang membuat Jaejung merengut tetapi tidak melontarkan protes.

Suasana mendadak menjadi begitu hening ketika Jaejung membuka mulut setelah beberapa saat hanya terdiam. "Junsu-ya, aku takut." Bisik Jaejung dengan suara bergetar. Matanya terasa panas dan air matanya jatuh tepat ketika Junsu menarik tubuh kecil Jaejung kedalam pelukannya.

"Oh, sayang. Jangan menangis." Junsu mulai membisikkan kata-kata menenangkan dan mengusap kepala Jaejung dengan harapan sahabatnya itu akan berhenti menangis. Ini tangisan Jaejung yang sesungguhnya, bukan raungan menjengkelkan yang menulikan telinga. Tangisan yang begitu pilu sekaligus tak berdaya.

Jaejung mengeratkan cengkramannya pada _bathrobe_ Junsu. "Bagaimana, Junsu? Bagaimana caraku menghadapi ini? Kami tidak saling mencintai. Aku tidak mengenalnya sebaik aku mengenalmu." Kata Jaejung terbata-bata. Air mata mulai melunturi masker wajahnya yang sudah hampir mengering tetapi Jaejung tidak peduli.

"Haruskah kau menikah dengan seseorang yang kau kenal seperti sebaik kau mengenalku?"

"Tentu saja! Itu akan lebih mudah."

"Tidak akan selalu mudah, Jaejung." Kata Junsu dengan nada lembutnya yang begitu menenangkan. "Banyak pasangan di dunia yang berpisah setelah sekian lama saling mengenal. Itu bukan jaminan untuk pernikahan yang bahagia, Sayang."

"Rasanya aku ingin melarikan diri, Junsu. Tetapi aku tidak bisa lari. Grandma dan Mama sudah merencakanan semuanya."

"Kau bukannya tidak bisa lari, Jaejung. Kau hanya tidak mau." Ketika Jaejung hanya diam saja, Junsu tahu bahwa ucapannya memang benar. Jaejung ingin sekali menyangkal. Tetapi ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan. Mulutnya membuka kemudian menutup kembali tanpa ada sepatah kata yang berhasil ia keluarkan. Jaejung tidak tahu sejak kapan ia tidak bisa mengatakan 'tidak' kepada Martha.

Karena tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, Jaejung memilih menangis lagi. "Kau tahu apa yang aku inginkan di masa depan, Junsu. Dan sekarang aku tidak akan bisa mendapatkannya."

Junsu tersenyum dan akibatnya masker wajahnya mengerut, nyaris retak. "Tentu saja aku tahu. Bahagia selama-lamanya bersama dengan Pangeran yang menjemputmu dengan kereta kuda yang mahal dan mewah."

"Yang terakhir tadi agak berlebihan." Gerutu Jaejung disela isakannya. "Aku akan menggantinya dengan mobil saja. Tidak ada yang akan menjemputku dengan kereta kuda. Aku bukan Cinderella."

"Kalau bukan Cinderella, bagaimana dengan Belle?"

Jaejung berhenti menangis. Ia memikirkan perkataan Junsu dengan sikap serius yang sebenarnya tidak perlu. "Belle?" ulang Jaejung dengan nada mempertimbangkan. Junsu mengangguk singkat sebagai jawaban.

"Ah, kau benar!" kata Jaejung bersemangat dan sekarang maskernya benar-benar retak. "Belle bersedia menukar dirinya dan tinggal di kastil bersama dengan Pangeran Buruk Rupa yang dingin itu untuk menyelamatkan ayahnya. Hilangkan bagian tukar-menukar dan perjelas bagian kepasrahan maka aku akan memiliki cerita yang nyaris sama!"

Junsu tertawa mendengar ucapan Jaejung. "Tetapi bukankah pada akhirnya Pangeran Buruk Rupa berubah menjadi tampan kembali berkat kekuatan cinta? Pangeran yang sombong dan dingin itu berubah menjadi lembut berkat kegigihan dan cinta Belle."

"Oh, benar. Aku melupakan bagian itu." gerutu Jaejung dengan polosnya. Ia semakin mengertkan pelukannya kepada Junsu seolah Junsu adalah ibunya.

"Junsu-ya." Bisik Jaejung, nyaris tidak terdengar. "Bisakah aku bahagia?"

Junsu tersenyum, masih mengelus kepala Jaejung. "Kau lupa bagian akhir dari cerita _Beauty and The Beast_? Mereka hidup bahagia selama-lamanya."

"Aku meragukannya. Itu hanya ada dalam buku, Junsu. Kami tidak saling mencintai."

"Terserah kau saja, kalau begitu." Kata Junsu, sengaja mengiyakan ucapan Jaejung. "Nah, bagaimana jika sekarang kita tidur? Karena besok kita akan terbang ke Skotlandia. Aw, aku tidak sabar menunggu minggu depan. Anak gadis-ku akan segera menjadi pengantin!"

Jaejung langsung berteriak begitu pernikahan kembali disebut dan akibatnya remahan masker yang sudah retak berjatuhan di _bathrobe_nya sementara Junsu tertawa sampai wajahnya memerah.

* * *

Jaejung dan Junsu menutup pintu bagasi secara bersamaan setelah mengeluarkan koper besar mereka. Keduanya berterima kasih kepada Pak Han— sopir pribadi Martha— kemudian masuk ke dalam. Begitu Jaejung masuk ke dalam ruang tamu, Si Manis Lilly berlari kearah Jaejung sambil menjeritkan nama lelaki cantik itu.

Jaejung menangkap Lilly kemudian memeluknya. "Hallo, sayang. Rindu padaku?"

Lilly menganggukkan kepala dengan cara manis yang membuat Jaejung gemas. "Ya, ya. Aku merindukan Uncle!" dendang Lilly sementara lengan kecilnya memeluk leher Jaejung lebih erat. Jaejung tertawa keudian memberikan kecupan ringan di kedua pipi gadis manis itu. Ketika Lilly memiringkan kepala, ia baru menyadari kehadiran Junsu.

"Uncle Jae Jae, siapa dia?" tanya Lilly sambil menunjuk Junsu yang sedang tersenyum. Jaejung menurunkan Lilly dari gendongannya sebelum menjawab.

"Ah, ini saudara Uncle. Kau harus berkenalan sendiri dengannya."

Lillian mendongak, memperhatikan Junsu dengan mata bulatnya yang cantik. Junsu berjongkok, mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Lilly kemudian mengelurkan tangan dengan gaya ramah. "Halo, namaku Kim Junsu. Kau boleh memanggilku Junsu."

Lilly tersenyum, matanya melengkung seperti bulan sabit kemudian menjabat tangan Junsu. "Halo, Uncle. Namaku Lilly. Mereka biasanya memanggilku Lillian."

"Eh, mereka? Siapa?" Lilly mengurungkan niatnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Junsu karena saat itu saudara-saudaranya muncul dengan cara berkerumunan seperti pasukan perang. Junsu melongo, terkejut melihat keluarga besar Yunho. Jaejung benar, pikir Junsu. Keluarga Yunho banyak sekali dan penuh dengan anak-anak.

"Jaejung sayang~" Martha yang baru saja muncul dari dapur tersenyum lebar melihat Jaejung sudah datang. Wanita itu berlari kecil menghampiri Jaejung kemudian memeluk Jaejung begitu erat seolah mereka sudah lama tidak bertemu.

Jaejung tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Martha. "Halo, Grandma. Senang melihatmu sudah membaik."

Martha melepaskan pelukannya kemudian memberikan kecupan di pipi Jaejung. Ia berterimakasih dan meminta maaf kepada Jaejung tetapi ketika Jaejung bertanya untuk apa, Martha hanya tersenyum misterius dan tidak berniat untuk menjawab. Ketika Martha menyadari kehadiran Junsu, wanita itu begitu senang dan langsung memeluk Junsu, jenis pelukan bersahabat yang membuat Junsu merasakan kenyamanan seperti yang Jaejung rasakan.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Junsu."

"Ya, senang bertemu dengan Anda juga."

"Ah, tidak perlu terlalu formal begitu. Panggil saja aku Grandma." Kata Martha dengan senyuman cemerlangnya. Junsu balas tersenyum dan mengangguk. Sekarang ia mengerti kenapa Jaejung tidak bisa mengatakan tidak kepada Martha.

Ketika mereka bersiap berangkat menuju bandara, ada lima mobil yang sudah terparkir di depan rumah besar Martha. Satu mobil untuk satu keluarga. Keempat mobil lainnya sudah ditempati. Tersisa satu mobil dan seperti biasa, Martha memaksa Yunho dan Jaejung untuk berkendara sendirian.

"Grandma, bisakah aku bersama Junsu saja?" mohon Jaejung dan memasang tampang memelas terbaiknya. Junsu sudah berada di mobil bersama dengan kelurga Grace sementara ia harus duduk di samping Yunho. Hanya mereka berdua dan beberapa koper di jok belakang.

Tetapi Martha tidak tersentuh sedikitpun dengan permohonan manis Jaejung. "Oh, sayang. Kalian harus mengenal lebih dalam lagi. Begini lebih baik. Percaya padaku."

Jaejung membuka mulut, berniat untuk melontarkan protes tetapi Martha tidak memberinya waktu untuk berbicara karena wanita itu sudah pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua begitu saja. Jaejung mendesah dengan bibir mengerucut, lagi-lagi hanya bisa pasrah menerima semua perintah Martha.

"Ayo pergi." Kata Jaejung tanpa menatap Yunho, pandangannya terpaku pada mobil terakhir yang keluar dari gerbang rumah Martha yang tinggi. Merasa mobil mereka tidak juga menyala, Jaejung menatap Yunho dan mendapati lelaki tampan itu sedang menatapnya tajam.

"Apa lihat-lihat?" sewot Jaejung. Kerutan di dahi Yunho semakin dalam. "Ayo cepat jalankan mobilnya. Mereka semua sudah pergi."

"Kau pikir aku siapa? Sopirmu?"

Jaejung terdiam sebentar. Bibirnya berkedut membentuk seriangan nakal seperti setan kecil. "Hanya jika kau merasa seperti itu."

Yunho menekan setiap kata yang ia lontarkan dari sela gigi yang terkatup rapat. "Jangan memulai pertengkaran denganku."

"Kenapa? Aku merasa terhibur bertengkar denganmu." Kata Jaejung, menunjukkan dengan jelas bahwa ia menantang Yunho. Sejenak Yunho terdiam. Ia memperhatikan Jaejung dengan tatapan intens yang membuat Jaejung merasa risih.

"Jangan melihatku dengan tatapan seperti itu, mesum!"

Yunho menyeringai, matanya yang gelap menatap ke dalam mata Jaejung. "Mesum? Aku? Benarkah?" Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jaejung dengan gerakan tiba-tiba dan membuat Jaejung menahan napas seketika. Wajah Jaejung merah padam seperti tomat karena menahan napas sekaligus malu karena jarak wajah mereka begitu dekat, hidung mereka bahkan bersentuhan.

Yunho menyeringai puas melihat Jaejung tidak berkutik. "Wajahmu merah sekali, Jaejung." Ini pertama kalinya Yunho menyebut nama Jaejung. Lelaki tampan itu menggunakan nada menggoda ketika menyebut namanya dan Jaejung membenci itu. Jaejung ingin sekali berteriak tetapi kata-kata tersekat di tenggorokannya. Sial!

"A-apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Ah, apa ya?" Yunho menekan hidungnya ke hidung Jaejung dan secara refleks Jaejung memundurkan tubuhnya hingga bersandar sepenuhnya pada kaca. "Kau tampak menggemaskan sekali. Pipimu sudah semerah tomat."

Mendengar nada mencela dari ucapan Yunho membuat kesadaran Jaejung menjadi siaga kembali. Lelaki cantik itu menggeram marah. Dengan tenaga penuh, Jaejung menampar pipi kiri Yunho begitu keras dan secara refleks Yunho menjerit kencang kemudian menjauhkan wajahnya. Wajah Yunho berubah memerah dengan bekas telapak tangan di pipinya.

"Sialan! Sakit, tolol!" umpat Yunho, meringis merasakan perih ketika ia mengusap pipinya. Jaejung merengut, terlihat tidak merasa bersalah. Ia merapikan kemejanya yang tertekuk kemudian duduk tegak kembali.

"Itu balasan karena kau sudah mempermainkanku!" Jaejung menjerit seperti seorang perempuan dan itu terdengar sangat mengganggu di telinga Yunho.

"Kau menjengkelkan—"

"Kau lebih menjengkelkan lagi! Apa kubilang? Kau memang mesum!" sela Jaejung buru-buru, nyaris menjerit lagi. Napasnya mengentak dada Jaejung dan menyebabkan dadanya naik turun tidak stabil. Jaejung tahu amarah Yunho akan meledak kapan saja tetapi ia tidak ingin berhenti.

"Berhenti menghinaku."

"Kau juga harus berhenti menggodaku!"

"Tidak akan."

"Kalau begitu aku juga tidak akan berhenti!"

Napas Yunho dan Jaejung mendadak menjadi terengah. Mereka saling menatap untuk waktu yang cukup lama tanpa berniat mengeluarkan sepatah kata. Gelembung kecanggungan yang menggantung diudara pecah ketika tawa Jaejung menyembur seperti magma. Yunho mengerutkan dahi, menatap Jaejung seolah Jaejung adalah orang gila.

"Apa? Apa yang lucu?" tanya Yunho. Jaejung masih tertawa sampai air matanya keluar dan wajahnya memerah. Ia buru-buru meredamkan tawa ketika mendengar Yunho menggeram.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Jaejung setelah benar-benar berhasil meredamkan tawa. "Aku tidak ingin berhenti menghinamu. Aku menikmatinya. Dan aku melakukan apapun yang aku suka, ingat?"

Yunho memalingkan wajah, menatap lurus ke depan kemudian menyalakan mesin mobil. Tetapi Jaejung masih bisa melihat Yunho tersenyum. Senyuman pertama yang Jaejung lihat setelah tujuh puluh dua jam bersama dengan Yunho.

"Terserah. Aku juga tidak ingin berhenti. Terima sendiri resikonya."

Jaejung tersenyum lebar, matanya melengkung seperti bulan sabit dan membuatnya terlihat lebih cantik dan memesona. Ia menyalakan radio ketika mobil mulai berjalan keluar dari gerbang kemudian menyanyi keras-keras dan mengabaikan Yunho yang menyuruhnya berhenti.

"Berhenti menyanyi, Jaejung. Berisik!"

"Maaf, tidak bisa."

"Turunkan kakimu dari dasbor mobilku."

"Tidak mau."

"Sekarang atau akan menendangmu keluar dari mobil."

"Ah-ha. Coba saja, _Ahjussi_ Mesum."

"YYA!"

"Puft. Tidak dengar. Apa? Apa?"

Dan pertengkaran terus berlanjut sampai mereka sampai di bandara Incheon.

* * *

Martha memesan ruangan VVIP dengan tujuan agar seluruh anggota keluarga dapat berkumpul bersama selama perjalanan menuju Skotlandia. Tetapi ketika sebagian anggota keluarga sudah mengambil tempat duduk masing-masing, Martha berjalan mondar-mandir dengan gelisah.

"Grandma, ada apa?" tanya Jaejung. Martha berhenti mondar-mandir. Ia menatap Jaejung dengan ekspresi bersalah dan kedua tangan yang terkatup di dada.

"Maafkan aku, sayang. Kita kekurangan satu kursi. Aku lupa memesan kursi untuk Junsu." Sesal Martha, bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya. Ia lupa bahwa Jaejung membawa seorang teman dan sekarang mereka sedang dalam masalah. Tetapi ketika pandangan Martha jatuh kepada Yunho yang sedang menaikkan koper, seringaian nakal muncul dibibir penuh Martha.

"Yunho-ah!" panggil Martha dengan antusiasme yang berusaha ia tutupi. Yunho segera menoleh kearah Martha. "Kemari! Cepat, cepat!"

Yunho mengerutkan kening, merasa heran dengan sikap tidak sabaran neneknya. Ia menaikkan koper terakhir kemudian menghampiri Martha. "Ada apa?"

Martha menatap sekeliling. Seluruh anggota keluarganya, termasuk Junsu, sudah mengambil tempat duduk dan hanya tersisa dua kursi. Wanita tua itu susah payah menahan seringaiannya.

"Lihat, hanya tersisa dua kursi saja."

"Ya, benar. Lantas?" jawab Yunho setengah linglung, masih belum mengerti maksud Martha yang sebenarnya.

Martha meremas tangannya sendiri dengan gemas. "Kita kekurangan kursi. Pesawat hari ini penuh jadi kita tidak bisa pindah. Dan sekarang hanya tersisa dua kursi, Yunho Sayang. Dua. Sementara di sini orang yang belum mendapatkan tempat duduk ada tiga!"

Jeda sejenak. Yunho dan Jaejung terdiam untuk merenungkan ucapan Martha. Begitu mereka mengerti maksud ucapan Martha, Jaejung dan Yunho melotot.

"Tidak, tidak!"

"Grandma menyuruhku memangku Jaejung selama perjalanan menuju Skotlandia?" kata Yunho, nyaris berteriak saking tidak percayanya. "Yang benar saja. Perjalanan menuju Skotlandia memakan waktu nyaris 20 jam!"

"Hanya sampai kita tiba di tempat transit yang pertama."

"Terlalu lama!"

"Hanya tiga jam, Yunho."

"Tidak, tidak, dan tidak!"

Martha menggerutu melihat respon dari Yunho dan Jaejung. Wanita baya itu menampilkan jenis ekspresi memaksa andalannya dan tahu bahwa Yunho dan Jaejung tidak akan bisa menolak.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu kau memangku grandma saja!"

"APA? Tidak—"

"Nah, bagus." Sela Martha cepat. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah menjadi berseri-seri. "Kalau begitu kau memangku Jaejung. _Deal_, tidak ada penolakan." Kata Martha final, mengakhiri perdebatan. Ia mengerling nakal sebelum duduk di kursi paling depan, meninggalkan Yunho dan Jaejung begitu saja. Kedua lelaki itu menganga tidak percaya. Yunho membuka mulut, berusaha berbicara tetapi tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar. Sementara Jaejung hanya mengerjap seperti orang linglung.

Yunho melihat sekeliling dan tahu bahwa mereka semua berpura-pura tidak mendengar ucapan Martha. Sambil menggeram, Yunho berjalan menuju kursi paling belakang yang kosong kemudian duduk di sana. Jaejung datang beberapa detik setelahnya dan dengan seenaknya duduk meringkuk di pangkuan Yunho seperti seorang bayi setelah melepas sepatunya dan hanya memakai kaos kaki bergambar Hello Kitty.

"Aku tidak menyetujui gagasan ini." kata Yunho datar setelah berhasil mengatasi keterkejutannya karena tiba-tiba Jaejung diatas pangkuannya.

"Oh ya? Lantas?"

"Turun sekarang juga."

"Kenapa? Aku ringan kok." Sahut Jaejung seenaknya, mengabaikan ancaman yang tersirat dari kata-kata Yunho.

Yunho menggeram, berusaha menahan emosinya yang selalu labil setiap kali menghadapi Jaejung. "Aku bilang turun, Jaejung. Kau bisa mendengar, kan?"

Jaejung sengaja menutup telinganya dengan rambut kemudian mengedikkan bahu dengan sikap tidak peduli. "Uh-huh. Tadi kau bilang apa? Telingaku tertutup."

"Kim Jaejung—"

"Kau pikir aku juga merasa nyaman dengan posisi seperti ini? Tidak. Jadi tutup mulutmu dan berdoa semoga tiga jam berlalu secepat hitungan detik."

* * *

Yunho dan Jaejung merasa sangat tidak nyaman. Terlalu canggung dan terlalu intim. Yunho dan Jaejung sama-sama merasakan kecanggungan yang menggantung diudara. Posisi mereka terlalu memalukan. Setiap gerakan kecil yang Jaejung buat akan membuat sekujur tubuh Yunho menjadi tegang. Jarak mereka terlalu dekat hingga Yunho bisa mencium aroma _shampoo_ rambut Jaejung. Aroma buah-buahan yang menguar dari tubuh Jaejung memberikan efek ketenangan tersendiri untuk Yunho tetapi tidak bisa membuatnya lupa bahwa sekarang Jaejung ada di pangukuannya. Meringkuk kaku seperti bayi.

Selama tiga jam penuh, mereka tidak berbicara. Jaejung tertidur pulas dan dengan seenaknya menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Yunho karena lehernya terasa pegal. Setelah tiba di tempat transit dan menaiki pesawat selanjutnya, tempat duduk Jaejung dan Yunho kembali bersebelahan. Mereka masih tidak berbicara satu sama lain. Yunho mendengarkan lagu menggunakan _earphone_ untuk mengalihkan pikirannya sementara Jaejung tertidur lagi.

Ketika mereka menginjakkan kaki di Skotlandia, Jaejung merasa tangisannya akan pecah kalau saja Junsu tidak menghampirinya dan memeluknya sebagai bentuk dukungan. Pernikahan benar-benar akan terjadi. Tujuh hari lagi dimulai dari sekarang. Ini bukan mimpi.

* * *

**TBC ~ **

Pertama, aku mengucapkan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya untuk pembaca yang mengikuti cerita ini. Yang udah follow, favorite, makasih banget. /bow/

Aku baca semua kiriman kalian dan senang sekali dengan respon kalian dengan fanfic ini. Terima kasih untuk dukungan kalian di fanfic ini. Maaf kalau membosankan. Maaf juga kalau masih ada banyak kesalahan di fanfic ini. Semoga kalian suka ya :)

See ya. Reader-ya, kamsahamnidaaa :)

/bow/

Ps : Baru di fanfic ini banyak reader yang ngefans dengan bukan tokoh utama. Reader banyak yang ngefans sama Grandma Martha :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Tittle : Punch Drunk** **Love**

**Cast : Jung Yunho & Kim Jaejung**

**Genre : Yaoi, fluff,**

**Rating : T**

**Length : 5/of?**

* * *

_Bab lima : Sebuah lamaran sebelum pernikahan__ memang diperlukan_

* * *

Jaejung menggumam kagum sepanjang perjalan menuju rumah keluarga Yunho yang berada di Aberdeenshire karena pemandangan alam yang menakjubkan –mereka bilang tidak jadi ke New Hampshire dan Jaejung menurut saja—. Pegunungan dan pohon-pohon yang menjulang tinggi membuat mata Jaejung menjadi segar setelah menempuh perjalanan jauh menuju Skotlandia. Ketika melewati sebuah pemukiman, Jaejung pikir mereka akan berhenti. Tetapi mobil tetap berjalan menyusuri jalan sempit yang diapit dengan pohon-pohon. Sekitar tiga puluh menit kemudian mobil yang Jaejung naiki baru berhenti. Yunho keluar begitu saja tanpa mengatakan apapun dan itu membuat Jaejung kesal kenapa lelaki itu tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun. Setidaknya dia harus mengatakan, kita sudah sampai, pikir Jaejung jengkel. Tidak ingin energinya terbuang karena marah-marah, Jaejung keluar dari mobil sambil mendongakkan kepala untuk melihat rumah keluarga Yunho. Tetapi begitu ia melihatnya, mulutnya menganga begitu lebar dengan mata melotot.

Itu bukan rumah. Itu adalah sebuah kastil. Benar-benar sebuah kastil yang sering Jaejung lihat di buku dongeng yang selalu ia baca setiap malam ketika ia masih kecil. Kastil itu terlihat begitu tinggi, begitu luas, dan merupakan bangungan satu-satunya yang berdiri di antara pegunungan asri dengan pepohonan yang tumbuh menjulang.

Jaejung berdiri di depan gerbang kastil dengan mulut menganga seperti orang tolol selama satu menit penuh. Ia kehabisan kata-kata. Tidak tahu harus bagaimana menjelaskan indahnya kastil tersebut. Dan dengan mengetahui bahwa ternyata selama ini Yunho dan keluarganya tinggal di sebuah kastil telah menjelaskan semuanya. Rumah Martha yang megah dan begitu luas, jumlah mobil mereka yang begitu banyak, perabotan antik yang sudah bisa dipastikan mahal, juga penerbangan VVIP dengan pelayanan khusus yang tentu saja tidak murah. Keluaga Martha benar-benar kaya. Tidak diragukan lagi.

Jaejung melompat kaget ketika Junsu menepuk bahunya dari belakang. "Kurasa dongeng itu sedikit demi sedikit menjadi nyata. Bukankah Belle juga menjadi tawanan_ Beast_ di kastilnya?"

Jaejung mengerjap seperti orang linglung dan mengatupkan mulutnya. "Kau tidak terkejut?"

"Tentu saja aku terkejut ketika melihat kastil ini secara langsung. Kastil ini benar-benar luas biasa, Jaejung. Tetapi Grandma sudah menceritakan semuanya kepadaku ketika di Pesawat, bahkan menunjukkan fotonya kepadaku." Jaejung hanya bisa berkata O dengan ekspresi jeleknya yang sungguh tidak elit.

Mereka berdua adalah yang terakhir masuk ke dalam kastil tersebut. Puluhan pelayan yang datang menyerbu begitu mereka tiba sudah mengangkat semua koper untuk di masukkan ke dalam. Ada sebuah jalan kecil yang yang berjarak sekitar 60 meter dari pintu utama kastil sementara taman yang luas membentang di samping jalan kecil tersebut. Mereka harus menaiki kereta untuk sampai ke pintu utama kastil. Mulut Jaejung semakin menganga melihat ribuan jenis bunga yang bertebaran di taman.

"Almarhum suami Grandma yang membuat kastil ini," mulai Junsu ketika mereka menaiki kereta. "Sebagai hadiah ulang tahun pernikahan mereka yang pertama, katanya. Suami Grandma merupakan salah satu keturunan bangsawan terkaya di Inggris."

Jaejung tersedak ludahnya sendiri dan nyaris menjerit saking terkejutnya. "Bangsawan Inggris? Seorang Duke? Atau mungkin Earl?"

"Seorang Duke. Suami Grandma meninggal ketika Grandma sedang mengandung Bibi Grace. Grandma sangat kesepian ketika Bibi Grace memilih tinggal di Korea. Jadi ia memutuskan pindah ke sana untuk sementara dan ini adalah kali pertama ia kembali lagi ke kastil ini setelah 10 tahun."

Cerita mereka terputus ketika mereka sudah sampai di depan pintu utama kastil. Mereka turun di bantu sang kusir, benar-benar seperti seorang putri kerajaan. Dua orang pelayan laki-laki yang berdiri di kedua sisi pintu utama kasil langsung membuka pintu begitu mereka turun dari kereta. Begitu pintu utama kastil di buka lebar-lebar, tampaklah bahwa kastil tersebut benar-benar luas seperti dugaan Jaejung dan tentu saja berisi perabotan mewah serta lukisan kuno yang menggantung di dinding. Tetapi diluar dugaan Jaejung, perabotan di dalam kastil tidak sekuno yang ada di dalam buku dongeng. Kastil itu telah berubah menjadi kastil abad ke-21 dengan segala perabotan modern yang mengisi setiap sudut ruangan.

"Mary, ayo cepat! Ayo kita naik ke atas!"

"Roger, berhenti disana! Jangan coba-coba untuk menempati kamar ruang bawah tanah!"

"Itu bukan kamar ruang bawah tanahmu, Tess Sayang."

"Changmin, letakkan makanan itu."

"Diam, Lillian. Kau bukan ibuku, anak kecil."

"Emma! Emma! Dimana mama?"

"Stephen, bisakah kau membawakan koperku ke atas?"

"Kau pikir aku pembantumu, Grabiel?"

Suara yang saling tumpang tindih membahana di dalam kastil. Keponakan Yunho menjerit senang dan mulai berlarian menjelajahi kastil, merasa antusias bisa tinggal lagi di kastil sementara para orang tua memilih untuk beristirahat di kamar mereka. Satu persatu dari mereka mulai meninggalkan ruang keluarga menuju kamar masing-masing dan sekarang hanya tersisa Martha, Yunho, Junsu dan tentu saja Jaejung yang sedang memperhatikan seisi ruangan dengan tampang tololnya yang sangat jelek.

"Nah, inilah kastil kami. Apakah kau merasa senang berada di sini?"

Jaejung mengangguk dan memberikan senyuman terbaiknya kepada Martha. "Ya, aku sangat senang. Terima kasih, Grandma."

"Apapun untuk kalian semua. Sekarang bagaimana jika kita naik ke atas? Yunho akan menunjukkan kamarmu." Jaejung hanya mengangguk sebagai respon. Martha sengaja menarik Junsu untuk mengikutinya dan membiarkan Yunho dan Jaejung sendirian di dalam ruang keluarga yang sungguh luas dan terasa begitu sunyi ketika hanya ada Yunho dan Jaejung saja.

Yunho tidak mengatakan apapun. Ia berjalan menaiki tangga dan tidak peduli Jaejung mengikutinya atau tidak. Jaejung tahu Yunho masih merasa canggung setelah adegan memalukan di pesawat. Tiga jam tidak berjalan semulus yang mereka pikirkankan. Anggota keluarga mereka menertawakan posisi memalukan tersebut dan godaan tidak berhenti setelah mereka sampai di tempat transit. Jadi sekarang Jaejung memilih menjadi anak kucing penurut dan tidak akan mengeluarkan protesnya untuk sementara.

* * *

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kamarnya, ada banyak anak tangga yang harus mereka naiki dan jujur saja membuat Jaejung agak lelah. Tetapi kelelahan itu tidak terlalu terasa karena lukisan dan figura yang tergantung di sepanjang dinding mampu mengalihkan perhatian Jaejung dari rasa lelahnya. Ada lukisan seorang _Duchess_ yang sangat cantik dengan rambutnya yang digulung tinggi dan dibedaki, juga seorang Duke yang begitu gagah dan tentu saja tampan. Yang membuat Jaejung tertawa melihat lukisan tersebut adalah karena Sang Duke memiliki kening yang tinggi dan bentuk rambut ikal yang aneh. Jaejung menduga itu adalah nenek dan kakek Grandma Martha, atau mungkin nenek moyangnya.

Deretan selanjutnya adalah figura yang memajangkan foto keluarga Martha. Dari sekian ribu foto, yang paling menarik perhatian Jaejung adalah foto Yunho Kecil yang sedang menunggang kuda bersama dengan Rafe. Reflek pertama Jaejung ketika melihat Yunho Kecil adalah memuji lelaki itu dalam hati dengan mengatakan bahwa Yunho sangat tampan. Tetapi dua detik setelahnya Jaejung menarik ucapannya sendiri dan mengatakan bahwa ia lebih tampan.

"Ini kamarmu. Ada banyak pelayan yang akan melayanimu disini."

Jaejung melompat kaget ketika Yunho membuka suara untuk pertama kalinya setelah mereka tidak saling menyapa selama dua puluh jam penuh. Ketika Jaejung menolehkan kepalanya, Yunho sudah berjalan menjauh dan berbelok di lorong kastil.

Jaejung menutup pintu kayu mahoni yang terasa begitu berat dibelakangnya kemudian bersandar sepenuhnya pada pintu dengan mulut yang menganga untuk yang ketiga kalinya dalam waktu kurang dari setengah jam.

"Menakjubkan." Gumam Jaejung sambil memperhatikan seisi kamarnya.

Ada ranjang besar dengan kelambu tipis yang Jaejung duga bahwa ranjang tersebut sudah ada semenjak kastil ini baru dibangun karena terkesan sangat kuno dan ketinggalan jaman. Tetapi itulah yang membuat Jaejung justru menyukainya. Ada perapian di dekat jendela, balkon kamar yang menghadap taman, juga obor yang tertancap di kedua sisi ranjangnya. Kamar ini luar biasa indah sampai rasanya Jaejung kepingin menangis.

Tanpa bisa menahan dirinya lagi, Jaejung menjerit begitu kencang. Ia berlari menuju ranjang kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas ranjang dengan gaya norak sebagai bentuk antusiasmenya.

"Sempurna! Ini benar-benar sempurna!" jerit Jaejung senang. Ia menghentakkan kaki di ranjang dan tertawa senang. Ketika pintu kamarnya tiba-tiba dibuka, Jaejung buru-buru duduk tegak kembali. Takut jika yang datang adalah anggota keluarga Yunho atau seorang pelayan karena pasti akan sangat memalukan jika mereka tahu tingkah Jaejung. Tetapi ketika Junsu yang muncul, Jaejung menjerit senang seperti seorang anak kecil yang baru saja mendapatkan sekeranjang permen kapas.

"Junsuuu~~" seru Jaejung kekanakan. Junsu tertawa, ia setengah berlari menuju Jaejung kemudian menjatuhkan tubuh kecilnya diatas ranjang.

"Kau senang?"

"Ya, ya, ya. Aku senang sekali!" dendang Jaejung, mirip anak kecil.

"Ini adalah satu-satunya ruangan yang tidak berubah semenjak kastil ini di bangun." Kata Junsu, dan itu berarti dugaan Jaejung memang benar. "Aku bercerita pada Grandma bahwa kau menyukai ruanga kuno seperti ini dan Grandma dengan senang hati memberikan ruangan ini kepadamu."

Jaejung tersenyum dengan mata berbinar kemudian memeluk leher Junsu erat-erat. "Kau sungguh, sungguh baik. Terima kasih."

Junsu melepaskan pelukan Jaejung dan balas tersenyum. "Senang rasanya bisa melihatmu sesenang ini. sekarang bersiaplah karena Yunho sudah menunggumu di bawah."

"Yunho? Menungguku?" tanya Jaejung seperti orang linglung.

"Grandma menyuruhnya untuk mengajakmu berjalan-jalan ke luar karena udara disini sangat bagus."

"Benarkah? Jalan-jalan?"

Junsu tertawa melihat reaksi Jaejung yang begitu antusias. Ia jarang sekali melihat Jaejung seantuasias ini. "Ya, Jaejung. Jalan-jalan. Sekarang bersiaplah!" kata Junsu, mirip seorang ibu yang menyuruh anaknya untuk menggosok gigi dan jika tidak menurut, ia akan mengancamnya dengan mitos nenek sihir.

Jaejung langsung turun dari ranjang dan setengah berlari menghampiri kopernya yang tergeletak di dekat perapian sementara Junsu hanya menggelengkan kepala kemudian keluar dari kamar Jaejung.

* * *

Jaejung begitu bersemangat ketika mendengar bahwa mereka akan berkeliling. Jaejung menggunakan _jeans_ ketat yang menunjukkan lekukan kakinya dengan jelas dan kemeja linen biru muda yang senada dengan warna _jeans_nya. Tetapi ketika Yunho memberitahu bahwa mereka akan berkuda, Jaejung buru-buru berlari kembali ke kemarnya –bahkan tidak merasa lelah harus naik-turun melewati puluhan anak tangga. Mengganti sepatunya dengan _boot _kulit kesayangannya dan membawa topi musim panas yang lebar dan terkesan sangat _girly_. Yunho menatap topi musim panasnya dengan tatapan mencela tetapi Jaejung diam saja karena moodnya sedang baik.

Ketika mereka berjalan menuju kandang kuda, Jaejung langsung mengkerut. Ia bersembunyi dibalik punggung Yunho dan mengintip kuda-kuda besar disana itu dari celah lengan Yunho.

"Kenapa? Kau takut dengan kuda, Tuan Kim?" Yunho jelas-jelas mengejek Jaejung sekarang. Lelaki itu bahkan tidak berusaha menutupi seringaian mengejeknya. Jaejung menggeram, ia mengepalkan tinjunya kemudian menghantam punggung Yunho begitu keras sampai tubuh Yunho tersentak ke depan.

Yunho mengerang kesakitan sambil mengusap punggungnya yang sakit sementara Jaejung tertawa puas.

"Apa kau sedang kesakitan?" tanya Jaejung dengan santainya disela tawanya yang belum berhenti.

"Pikir saja sendiri!"

Tawa Jaejung meledak. Ia tertawa sampai wajahnya memerah, menikmati wajah kesakitan Yunho. Jaejung pernah menjadi berandalan ketika ia masih bersekolah dan tentu saja ia sering berkelahi. Pukulan yang Jaejung gunakan tadi adalah jenis pukulan yang akan membuat lawannya pingsan hanya dengan sekali hantaman. Tetapi Yunho tidak tumbang, hanya tersentak sedikit ke depan. Yunho memiliki tubuh yang gagah, kokoh seperti pohon, berbeda dengan tubuhnya yang ramping seperti seorang perempuan.

Jaejung merasa kesal sendiri dengan kenyataan itu. Ia menghentakkan kaki dengan kesal dan berjalan menuju kandang kuda. Jaejung sengaja memukul punggung Yunho lagi ketika melewati lelaki itu dan kali ini menyebabkan Yunho terbatuk-batuk.

"Hei! Kau gila ya? Sakit!"

"Oh ya?" sahut Jaejung cuek tanpa menoleh kebelakang. Ia tahu ia tidak berhak melakukan itu, tetapi ia sedang kesal. Dan ketika kesal, sikap serampangannya muncul secara otomatis.

Napas Yunho menjadi pendek-pendek, memburu seperti banteng. Karena tidak ingin kehilangan kendali dirinya, lelaki tampan itu menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk mengumpulkan kesabaran. Ia menyusul Jaejung menuju kandang kuda dan berhenti di samping Jaejung yang sekarang sudah berjongkok sekitar satu meter dari kandang kuda dengan kedua lengan kurusnya yang memeluk lutut.

Ketika Jaejung hanya diam saja, Yunho menoleh untuk memperhatikan apa yang sedang Jaejung lihat. Ternyata lelaki cantik itu sedang menatap bayi kuda yang baru saja lahir.

"Berapa usianya?" tanya Jaejung sambil menunjuk anak kuda yang masih tertidur diatas tumpukan jerami.

Yunho melupakan kejengkelannya dan menjawab dengan nada ringan. "Satu minggu."

"Dia kecil sekali. Apa kau sudah memberinya nama?"

"Belum."

Mata Jaejung berubah menjadi berbinar. Ia bergerak lebih dekat sampai wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter saja dari celah kandang. "Bolehkah aku memberinya nama?"

"Terserah." Jawab Yunho tanpa berpikir panjang. Ia sibuk memberi makan Gregor sambil mengelus kuda tersebut, berusaha mengakrabkan diri.

"Bagaimana dengan… Lovely?"

Yunho mengerutkan dahi sebagai bentuk ketidaksetujuan. "Terlalu pasaran."

"Benar juga," gumam Jaejung setuju. "kalau begitu… Possy?"

Yunho terdiam sebentar untuk mempertimbangkan. Beberapa detik kemudian ia mengangguk. "Tidak buruk."

Jaejung tersenyum lebar. Ia mengulurkan tangannya melewati celah kandang untuk menyentuh Possy yang berada di dalam jangkauan tangannya. Tetapi sebelum tangannya sempat menyentuh Possy, tiba-tiba saja topi yang ia pakai tertarik dan kepalanya membentur kandang. Jaejung mendongak dan berteriak terkejut ketika induk kuda menggigit topi kesayangannya dan berusaha menariknya dari kepala Jaejung.

"HUSH! HUSH! LEPASKAN! YYA! KUDA, LEPASKAN!"

Histeria Jaejung rasanya bisa terdengar dari ujung bukit. Ia berusaha menyelematkan topinya tetapi kuda tersebut mengigit topinya terlalu kuat dan ketika Jaejung bergerak mundur, bunyi kain yang terkoyak membuat mata Jaejung melotot. Ia menjerit lagi karena tahu topi kesayangannya telah robek.

"Sialan! Kau merobeknya! Tidakkah kau tahu berapa harga topi ini?!"

"Beruntung dia tidak mematahkan tulangmu."

Jaejung berpaling kepada Yunho dengan mata berapi-api. "Topi ini adalah topi kesayanganku!"

Yunho tersenyum mengejek. "Kalau begitu bicaralah bahasa kuda agar dia mengerti makian yang baru saja kau lontarkan."

Jaejung membuka mulut untuk membalas ucapan Yunho tetapi makiannya tertelan secara paksa dan berganti dengan jeritan kesakitan Jaejung yang membelah kesunyian ketika induk kuda tersebut menendang pantat Jaejung dengan kakinya.

"AWW! PANTATKU!"

Kali ini giliran Yunho yang menertawakan Jaejung sampai wajahnya memerah.

* * *

Jaejung mengomel sepanjang perjalanan menuju hutan. Ia tidak berhenti memaki induk kuda yang telah merobek topi kesayangannya dan juga menyalahkan Yunho karena lelaki itu malah menertawakannya, bukannya membantu.

Yunho merasa sangat terganggu. Pertama, suara Jaejung sangat berisik hingga menyebabkan telinganya sakit. Kedua, Martha menyuruh mereka menunggangi satu kuda saja karena Jaejung belum pernah menaiki kuda sebelumnya. Martha takut Jaejung tidak bisa mengendalikan kuda dan lebih takut lagi jika salah satu kuda jantannya akan melemparkan tubuh kecil Jaejung dari atas kuda. Apalagi salah satu kuda mereka sudah menendang pantat Jaejung. Itu pertanda buruk.

Jaejung duduk di depan Yunho dan lelaki cantik itu tidak bisa diam. Ia tidak berhenti bergerak dan mengabaikan Yunho yang menyuruhnya untuk tutup mulut dan tetap tenang. Yunho hanya menghela napas dan tidak berkata apa-apa lagi, terlalu malas untuk meladeni Jaejung. Jadi ia membiarkan Jaejung berbicara seenaknya sendiri sampai lelaki cantik itu merasa kelelahan dan akhirnya diam juga ketika mereka sudah memasuki hutan bagian dalam.

Tetapi ternyata Jaejung lebih cerewet dari yang Yunho kira.

"Wah, lihat! Ada kelinci disana!"

"Jangan berteriak."

"Kijang! Lihat, itu kijang!"

"Diam, Kim!"

"Wah, bukankah ini indah sekali? Pohon disini tinggi sekali."

"Aku bilang diam!"

Jaejung memberenggut karena Yunho baru saja membentaknya. Lelaki cantik itu melipat kedua tangan di dada dan memutar kepala agar dapat melihat Yunho yang berada dibelakangnya. Yunho bahkan tidak meliriknya. Lelaki tampan itu menatap lurus ke depan.

"Aku tidak suka seseorang meneriakiku."

"Oh, benarkah?"

"Ya! Jadi—"

"Perlukah aku mengajarimu caranya diam?"

Jaejung menggeram. Wajahnya memerah dan aura mematikan menguar dari tubuhnya, seperti macan betina yang sedang mengamuk. Napasnya berubah menjadi pendek-pendek dan tangannya mengepal sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih.

"Jangan membuatku marah."

Yunho tersenyum meremahkan. "Oh, begitukah?"

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu—"

"Oh, ayolah," erang Yunho. "diam!" Yunho sepenuhnya sadar bahwa jika ia berbicara sepatah kata lagi, maka Jaejung akan meledak. Tetapi ia sepenuhnya tidak peduli juga jika hal itu terjadi.

Jaejung merengut dan wajahnya berubah menjadi menyeramkan. Tanpa bisa menahan diri lagi, Jaejung meninju leher kuda yang sedang mereka tunggangi menggunakan tangannya yang terkepal sambil menjerit seperti seorang perempuan.

Segala sesuatunya berubah menjadi kacau setelahnya. Kuda tersebut menggeram marah dan mengangkat kedua kaki depannya di udara sampai Yunho terkejut dan nyaris kehilangan kendali. Mereka berdua nyaris terjungkal kebelakang karena kuda tersebut begitu liar. Ketika Yunho berhasil mengendalikan kuda yang sedang mengamuk itu dan membuat kaki kuda tersebut menapak lagi di tanah, hal selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah pekikan histeris Jaejung yang membahana di dalam hutan ketika kuda tersebut melemparkan tubuh Jaejung sejauh dua meter jauhnya.

Jaejung merasa tulangnya pasti remuk setelah terbanting di atas tanah diiringi suara benturan yang sangat keras. Ia merasa pusing dan kepalanya serasa akan meledak. Untuk beberapa saat, Jaejung tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya dan hanya berbaring di tanah dengan posisi tengkurep. Napasnya tersenggal dan ia mulai terbatuk-batuk.

Saat ia sedang berusaha mengatur napasnya, lengan kokoh Yunho yang hangat menyentuh lengannya dan membalik tubuhnya dengan sekali sentakan. Mata Jaejung membelak dan ia membuka mulut lebar-lebar untuk menghirup oksigen.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Suara Yunho terasa sayup-sayup ditelinga Jaejung. Ia mengerjap dan hal pertama yang ia lihat ketika pandangannya berubah jernih kembali adalah wajah Yunho. Jaejung berhenti menghirup udara. Bibirnya tertutup rapat, hanya dadanya yang bergerak tidak beraturan.

Jaejung baru sadar sekarang bahwa kepalanya ada di paha Yunho dan bahwa kedua lengan yang kokok itu separo mengelilingi tubuhnya. Mereka pernah berdekatan dengan jarak begitu dekat ketika Yunho mengerjainya di dalam mobil. Meskipun jarak yang sekarang tidak begitu dekat, Jaejung tidak tahu kenapa ia merasa seluruh

tubuhnya berhenti bergerak ketika pandangan matanya jatuh di dalam mata sipit Yunho yang tajam. Melihat Yunho dari jarak dekat, dan benar-benar memperhatikan setiap detail wajahnya –Jaejung tidak sengaja melakukannya, rasanya seperti otomatis— membuat Jaejung kesulitan bernapas, entah karena efek terjatuh atau karena mungkin ia sudah tidak waras lagi.

Jaejung tidak tahu jika Yunho memiliki alis tebal yang melengkung. Tidak tahu jika hidung itu begitu mancung dan menggoda. Tidak tahu jika kedua pipinya sedikit gembul. Tidak tahu jika bibirnya yang tebal berbentuk hati dan oh, mati saja kau Kim Jaejung karena bibir itu dua kali lipat lebih menggoda. Dan garis rahangnya yang tegas. Sekarang Jaejung tahu, Jaejung memperhatikan dan ia mulai merasa bahwa ia benar-benar sudah tidak waras. Ia pasti sudah gila karena selama sedetik –ingat, hanya sedetik— berpikir bahwa Yunho tampan.

"Halo, Kim? Kau masih hidup, kan?"

Suara berat Yunho menyentakkan Jaejung tetapi ia masih setengah linglung. "Tidak."

"Kepalamu terbentur?"

"Ya, keras sekali." katanya linglung, masih menatap Yunho dan sekarang ekspresinya mirip orang tolol.

"Baiklah," desah Yunho. "aku akan mencoba membuatmu bangun."

Tanpa Jaejung duga, Yunho menghempaskan tubuh Jaejung lagi dan berhasil membuat Jaejung menjerit dan itu berarti Yunho berhasil membuat lelaki cantik itu _bangun_. Imajinasi Jaejung pecah seketika dan sekarang amarah kembali mengisi paru-parunya. Jaejung susah payah membuat tubuhnya dapat berdiri. Ia membersihkan jinsnya yang penuh dengan tanah dan mengutuk Yunho habis-habisan. Ketika Jaejung mendongak, Yunho sudah duduk manis di atas kuda sambil memegang tali kekang.

"Kau benar-benar brengsek!"

"Terima kasih banyak."

"Sialan!" geram Jaejung. Lelaki cantik itu maju setengah langkah dan langsung terjatuh. "Aduh." Jaejung meringis sambil memengangi kaki serta pinggangnya. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa berjalan. Sialan.

"Butuh bantuan?"

Bahkan Yunho tidak turun dari kudanya dan hanya menatap Jaejung dari atas sana.

"Tidak."

"Sekali lagi. Butuh bantuan?"

"TENTU SAJA, BRENGSEK!"

Yunho susah payah menahan senyumannya. Ia turun dari atas kuda dengan gerakan yang begitu luwes dan Jaejung sempat mengerjap sekali karena kagum. Lelaki tampan itu berdiri disamping kudanya dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dada. Dagunya terangkat tinggi dan secara otomatis mengeluarkan ekspresi super arogan yang baru pertama kali Jaejung lihat. Dan tentu saja, rasanya dua kali lipat lebih menjengkelkan.

"Kau tahu, kita akan segera menikah."

"Aku meminta bantuan agar aku dapat berdiri, ingat?"

Tetapi Yunho mengabaikannya. "Kau tahu apa yang seharusnya dilakukan seseorang sebelum menikah?"

Jaejung menggeram tidak sabar. "Sekarang atau aku bakal pingsan karena kakiku rasanya seperti terbakar!"

Yunho benar-benar tidak ingin mendengarnya. "Erm, bukankah itu sebuah lamaran?"

"Apa maumu?"

Yunho menyeringai seperti malaikat pencabut nyawa. "Mintalah dengan manis kepadaku, Jaejung."

"Minta dengan manis apa?"

"Mintalah dengan manis agar aku mau menikahimu dan setelah itu aku akan membantumu."

Dahi Jaejung mengerut dan sedetik kemudian ia tertawa sumbang sambil mengibaskan tangan. "Jangan bercanda!"

"Apa aku terlihat bercanda?" tanya Yunho dengan nada berkuasa. Jaejung mendongak untuk menatap wajah Yunho dan sialnya, Yunho memang sedang tidak bercanda.

"Lebih cepat lebih baik."

"Tidak akan!"

"Baiklah. Selamat tinggal, Jaejung."

Jaejung kalang kabut melihat Yunho yang bersiap menaiki kudanya. Lelaki cantik itu merengut. Yunho tidak pernah main-main dengan kata-katanya. Ia tidak punya pilihan lain.

"Okay, okay. Aku akan melakukannya." kata Jaejung akhirnya dan berhasil menghentikan Yunho. Yunho membalikkan badan dan tersenyum, jenis senyuman seperti malaikat kegelapan yang siap mengambil nyawamu hanya dengan menjentikkan jari.

"Baiklah." Kata Yunho, jelas-jelas merasa puas. "Tetapi kau tidak bisa sembarangan melamar, bukan?"

"Apa? Kau mau apa lagi?"

"_On your knee_, Jaejung."

Jaejung melotot. "Apa?"

"Kau mendengarku, Jaejung. Berlutut."

Jaejung menggeram dan berusaha untuk tidak melemparkan sepatu bootnya ke wajah Yunho. Sambil menghembuskan napas keras dengan sengaja, Jaejung susah payah berlutut dan meringis merasakan pinggangnya berdenyut. Ia mendongak dan menatap Yunho dengan mata berapi-api.

"Begini? Kau puas? Senang? Okay, maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Yunho menggelenggkan kepalanya." Tentu saja tidak."

"Apa—"

"Kau harus mengatakannya dengan sungguh-sungguh dan meyakinkan. Orang-orang yang akan melamar begitu, kan? Apahkah aku salah atau apakah aku benar?"

Tentu saja Yunho memang benar dan kenyataan itu semakin membuat Jaejung jengkel. Jaejung menarik napas panjang dan mengumpulkan kesabaran sebanyak-banyaknya. Menekan kemarahannya yang siap menyembur seperti magma.

Jaejung mendongak, menatap Yunho dan tersenyum, jenis senyuman seperti penyihir dalam cerita dongeng. "Yunho, Yunho-ku yang manis, maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Yunho memasang tampang berpikir sambil mengusap dagunya. "Aku tidak menyukai caramu melamar tetapi baiklah, aku akan menikahmu."

Alis Jaejung mengerut galak. "Bagus, bagus sekali. Sekarang bantu aku karena pinggangku rasanya mau patah!"

Yunho luas biasa berbeda sekarang sampai Jaejung nyaris tersedak melihat lelaki itu tersenyum lebar. Satu menit yang lalu lelaki itu tampak menyeramkan seperti malaikat pencabut nyawa dan sekarang ia tersenyum begitu lebar seperti bocah yang sangat polos. Dan juga, ini pertama kalinya Jaejung melihat Yunho benar-benar tulus dan natural ketika tersenyum. Tetapi disaat bersamaan Jaejung merasa semakin tidak waras karena untuk kedua kalinya dalam waktu kurang dari setengah jam ia memuji Yunho tampan.

Yunho berjalan menghampiri Jaejung dan lelaki cantik itu mengulurkan tangan karena sekarang ia ambruk lagi. "Aduh, pinggangku."

Yunho buru-buru mendekati Jaejung dan membantu lelaki cantik itu, sesuai perjanjian. "Maaf. Sepertinya Steve melemparmu terlalu keras, ya?" Yunho benar-benar tulus ketika mengatakan kata maaf dan Jaejung sempat takjub mendengarnya tetapi sekarang Jaejung sedang sangat kesal dan ia sedang tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang manis.

"Oh, jadi namanya Steve? Hah! Manis sekali!"

"Sst, tidak boleh mengumpat. Steve bisa saja mendengarmu. Kau mau dia melemparkanmu lagi?" Jaejung terkejut mendapati dirinya langsung diam dan merasa tenang mendengar desisan Yunho.

Dan juga, rasanya begitu aneh ketika lengah kokoh Yunho berada di sekitar pinggangnya sementara satu tangannya yang lain berada di punggung sempit Jaejung. Yunho mengangkat tubuh Jaejung seolah Jaejung seringan kapas. Mengesampingkan sikap menjengkelkan Yunho, sekarang ini Yunho terlihat seperti _gantleman_ Inggris dan benar-benar jantan. Wangi tubuh Yunho begitu maskulin sampai Jaejung menutup mata untuk menikmati wangi tubuh Yunho yang gilanya, terasa memabukkan. Jaejung tidak berani melihat dada Yunho karena jika ia melakukannya, maka saat itu juga ia akan pingsan –okay, itu memang agak berlebihan tetapi sudah pasti ia akan menahan napas.

Saat itu Yunho menunduk memperhatikan wajah Jaejung dan menyebabkan lelaki tampan itu terlihat begitu besar dan tinggi. Jaejung bersumpah ia tidak sependek itu tetapi sekarang ia merasa seperti kurcaci. Jantungnya berdebar keras lagi sampai Jaejung harus menekan dadanya, takut jika Yunho akan mendengar dentuman jantungnya. Ia menggigit bibir dan semburat merah muncul di pipinya karena malu.

_Mati saja kau Kim Jaejung, kau memang tidak waras_.

* * *

**T B C **

Yehet! Aloha? Akhirnya update juga :D

Kemarin aku sempat hiatus sebentar karena UTS. Jadi maaf karena updatenya lama. Ini buat semua reader yang menunggu, yang udah ngikutin fanfic ini, pokoknya buat kalian semua :)

Maaf sekali kalau semisal masih ada kesalahan dalam penulisan atau ceritanya makin ngebosenin. Makasih untuk yang sudah nyempetin buat mampir. See ya, friends ;)

/deepbow/

**Ps : Firasatku, fanfic ini bakal** **panjang banget. Keke ^^ Aku ngak mau buru-buru dan biarlah fanfic ini mengalir seperti air. Enjoy, guys.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : Punch Drunk Love **

**Cast : Jung Yunho & Kim jaejung **

**Genre : Yaoi, drama, romance **

**Rating : T **

**Length : 6/of? **

* * *

_Bab enam : Runaway Bridegroom _

* * *

Jaejung sedang tertidur pulas di atas ranjang ketika Martha menyelinap masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Wanita itu tersenyum kepadanya kemudian duduk di tepian ranjang. Jaejung terkejut dengan kunjungan Martha dan mulai merasa was-was. Mungkinkah Martha ingin bertanya yang macam-macam kepadanya? Apa jadinya jika Martha menanyakan kesiapannya mengenai pernikahan ini? Semenjak kedatangannya, Jaejung sering mendengar para pelayan menggosip. Lilly dan Junsu sering melapor kepadanya, padahal Jaejung tidak pernah meminta. Tetapi toh ia juga tidak pernah peduli dengan gossip. Para pelayan membicarakan dirinya dan Yunho yang terlihat begitu canggung dan tidak akur. Mereka menyadari ada yang tidak beres, dan Jaejung yakin seluruh anggota keluarga Yunho pasti mengetahui hal ini. Tetapi mereka diam saja, tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Dan jujur saja, Jaejung merasa lega. Sudah pasti ia tidak akan bisa menjawab jika mereka bertanya pertanyaan semacam itu.

Tetapi Martha tidak berkata apa-apa. Hanya duduk disana, tersenyum kepadanya, dan mengusap kakinya yang terbungkus kaos kaki. Jaejung bertanya ada apa, dan Martha hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Tiba-tiba Martha mengatakan bahwa ia sangat menyayangi Jaejung, bahwa Jaejung adalah bagian dari keluarganya sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu. Jaejung tanpa ragu menjawab bahwa ia juga sangat menyayangi Martha. Kemudian Martha beranjak dari tempatnya. Mendekati Jaejung, mengelus kepalanya kemudian memberikan kecupan selamat malam di kening lelaki itu. Ketika Martha sampai di ambang pintu, ia berhenti kemudian berbalik.

"Untuk pernikahan kalian… aku tidak mengundang banyak orang. Hanya keluarga, dan beberapa teman dekat. Ada yang ingin kau undang, Sayang? Kau bisa mencacatnya dan menyerahkannya kepada Annabel. Ia dan Imogen akan mengurus segalanya."

Jaejung terdiam sejenak. Ia hidup sebatang kara semenjak umur tujuh belas tahun. Ia tidak memiliki kerabat dekat, hanya Junsu yang ia punya. Kenyataan itu menghantam dada Jaejung dengan cara yang begitu menyakitkan. Ia tidak memiliki keluarga, ia sendirian, dan kepedihan itu terasa begitu nyata meskipun puluhan tahun telah berlalu.

"Sayang? Kau baik-baik, saja?"

Jaejung mengadah, menatap Martha yang menatapnya khawatir di ambang pintu. Saat itulah Jaejung tersadar bahwa sekarang ia tidak sendirian lagi. Ia memiliki Martha yang begitu sayang padanya. Grace, Bibi Annabel, Bibi Imogen, Lilian, dan mereka semua. Kepedihan itu lenyap secepat datangnya.

Jaejung tersenyum, menunjukkan bahwa ia baik-baik saja. "Tidak, tidak ada."

Martha tersenyum lega. "Baiklah. Selamat malam, Jaejung."

"Selamat malam, Grandma."

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Jaejung langsung merasa pusing ketika rombongan dari Korea datang. Ayam belum berkokok, matahari masih bersembunyi dibalik pegunungan tetapi seluruh pelayan mulai mondar-mandir seperti setrika. Dapur menjadi sangat ribut dan berantakan, ruang tamu penuh dengan barang-barang, belum lagi pasukan anak kecil yang sudah berteriak dan berlari kesana kemari sejak mereka masuk ke dalam kastil.

Rombongan dari Korea memang tidak terlalu banyak. Hanya ada satu keluarga. Tetapi tetap saja Jaejung menganga karena jumlah mereka nyaris setengah dari jumlah keluarga Martha. Jaejung merasa begitu lega bisa menemukan orang Korea selain Yunho, Junsu dan Changmin. Ia bisa dengan mudah berkomunikasi dengan mereka menggunakan bahasa ibunya. Bahasa Inggrisnya tidak begitu bagus, tidak sefasih Yunho.

Jaejung mendapat serangan ucapan selamat dari mereka semua. Ia berkenalan dengan mereka, satu persatu, dan berusaha untuk tidak menggeram ketika keponakan Yunho mencoba menjahilinya. Ia tersenyum sepanjang pagi sampai bibir dan pipinya kram.

"Astaga, keluarga ini lebih banyak dari penghuni panti asuhan." Gerutu Jaejung. Lelaki cantik itu baru bisa duduk di sofa yang nyaman ketika mereka naik ke kamar masing-masing. Jaejung mendesah kemudian memejamkan mata, berusaha rileks.

"Ah, lihat! Jadi ini calon pengantin Yunho kita."

Jaejung membuka matanya karena suara tersebut mengagetkannya. Ia duduk tegak di sofa dan nyaris melompat kaget karena seorang lelaki sudah duduk tepat di sampingnya. Alis Jaejung mengerut melihat lelaki itu tersenyum kepadanya dengan genit, mirip remaja yang berusaha menggoda anak gadis.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Jaejung ketus, jelas-jelas menunjukan sikap tidak bersahabatnya. Lelaki itu tertawa, matanya yang sipit melengkung indah. Ia bergerak mendekat dan secara reflek Jaejung bergeser menjauh.

"Ah, bukan tipe gampangan ternyata." gumam lelaki itu, lebih kepada diri sendiri. Jaejung menggertakan gigi mendengar kata _gampangan_. Ia tidak melihat lelaki itu ketika menyapa rombongan dari Korea. Tetapi dugaannya, ia pasti salah satu diantara mereka. Siapapun orang ini, Jaejung mendapat kesan bahwa ia adalah seorang _playboy_. _Cassanova_, sering mempermainkan hati wanita, tidak diragukan lagi.

Jaejung sedang tidak berselera berurusan dengan lelaki semacam ini. "Apa maumu?"

"Blak-blakan sekali." Lelaki itu tersenyum simpul, menunjukkan jenis godaan yang begitu terlatih.

Kalau saja lelaki itu tidak menyebut kata gampangan, sekarang Jaejung pasti akan menyebutnya tampan. Karena lelaki itu memang tampan. Jidatnya lebar, tetapi menurut Jaejung itu merupakan salah satu pesonanya. Wajahnya sempurna dengan tulang hidung yang tinggi dan bibir penuh. Tetapi matanya… Jaejung harus mengakui bahwa mata itu sungguh indah. Melengkung ketika tersenyum dan begitu menggoda. Disaat bersamaan mata itu juga berbahaya. Lelaki itu memiliki kemampuan untuk melemaskan lutut wanita hanya dengan sekali kedip. Hanya saja, lelaki itu terlalu kurus. Badannya tidak berisi meskipun bahu lebarnya tampak seksi. Tidak seperti badan Yunho yang bidang dan… Jaejung buru-buru menghentikan pemikiran itu.

"Kau memang memesona, seperti yang mereka katakan. Dan tidak _terduga_."

Jaejung mengendus, mengabaikan seringaian lelaki itu. Seperti ia peduli saja. "Hanya jika kau merasa seperti itu." katanya ketus. Jaejung penasaran apa tujuan lelaki itu sebenarnya dan ia mulai kesal dengan sikap merayunya yang terang-terangan. Kalau lelaki itu mencari seseorang yang mudah dirayu, maka ia telah datang ke orang yang salah.

Lelaki itu mendekat, mengabaikan penolakan Jaejung. Jemarinya berusaha menyentuh rambut Jaejung tetapi dengan kasar Jaejung menepisnya.

Lelaki itu sedikit terkejut dengan reaksi Jaejung, tetapi menutupinya dengan sangat rapi. "Tenang, cantik. Tidak perlu marah."

Jaejung merengut mendengar panggilan itu. "Kau itu sebenarnya mau apa sih? Terang-terangan sekali merayu orang yang akan menikah. Kuberitahu ya, aku tidak berniat mencari selingkuhan. Aku sudah cukup pusing dengan pernikahan ini jadi jangan coba-coba menggangguku!" sembur Jaejung galak. Bibirnya mengerut dengan ekspresi wajah yang mirip seperti anak kecil ketika sedang merajuk. Lelaki itu tercengang selama beberapa detik, kemudian tawanya meledak.

Alis Jaejung terangkat, bingung dengan perubahan sikapnya. "Kau tidak berubah menjadi gila setelah aku menolakmu, kan?"

"Astaga, tentu saja tidak!"

"Kau mengerikan."

Lelaki itu tersenyum berhasahabat, kali ini tidak menggoda. "Dan kau sangat blak-blakan." Sahutnya ringan. Jaejung nyengir, merasa langsung rileks karena tahu lelaki itu tidak akan menggodayanya lagi setelah ini.

"Park Yoochun. Sepupu sekaligus sahabat baik Yunho."

Jaejung menjabat uluran tangan Yoochun. "Kim Jaejung."

"Sudah selesai bermain-main, Park?"

Jaejung terkejut mendengar suara itu. Yunho muncul dibalik punggung Yoochun menggunakan celana jins ketat dan kemeja linen yang seolah menembus tubuhnya, mempertontonkan bentuk tubuhnya yang bidang dan kokoh seperti pohon. Mereka tidak saling bertegur sapa sejak pulang dari hutan dan Jaejung tidak mengerti mengapa hal tersebut terasa menggangu. Jaejung sendiri merasa terkejut karena ia merasa begitu lega bisa melihat pria itu lagi, bisa mendengar suaranya. Saat Yunho berjalan lebih dekat, lelaki tampan itu menatap Jaejung dengan pandangan janggal –tidak seperti biasanya. Jaejung teringat ketika Yunho membopongnya dan langsung memalingkan wajah ketika sadar pipinya berubah menjadi merah.

"Ini teks sumpah pernikahan yang harus kau hafalkan."

Yunho mengeluarkan kertas persegi empat kearahnya. Jaejung mengulurkan tangan dan berusaha keras untuk tidak gemetar. Ketika tanpa sengaja kulitnya bersentuhan dengan kulit Yunho, darah Jaejung berdesir merasakan sensasinya. Yunho diam-diam merasakan efek yang sama. Kulitnya terasa panas diatas kulit Jaejung dan ia mulai tidak tahan untuk berhadapan dengan Jaejung. Tiap kali ia menatap Jaejung, ada sebuah perasaan asing yang membingungkan berusaha menyelinap ke celah hatinya. Yunho membenci perasaan itu dan ia bertekat bahwa perasaan seperti itu tidak akan pernah bisa masuk ke dalam hatinya.

Untungnya, Jaejung langsung pergi begitu menerima teks itu. Dan Yunho baru bisa bernapas lega.

* * *

Jaejung butuh mandi. Ia harus mandi karena itu merupakan salah satu cara untuk membuatnya rileks. Jaejung belum memasuki kamar mandi semenjak mereka tiba di Skotlandia kemarin siang. Setelah pulang dari hutan, ia langsung tertidur sampai pagi. Sambil mendesah, Jaejung berjalan ke kamar mandi. Ia berhenti karena terkejut. Kamar mandi ini luar biasa. Dindingnya terdiri atas ubin biru dan putih, dengan gambar putri-putri duyung yang tertawa, dan bak mandingnya sendiri terbuat dari marmar putih. Ringan, bersih, dan sangat bergaya, didesain untuk membuat seseorang merasa tenang dan nyaman. Tentu saja bak mandinya berfungsi. Air panas keluar dari keran ke dalam bak mandi marmer yang mulus. Jaejung mencelupkan ibu jari kakinya dengan hati-hati ke dalam air yang mengepul, dan sedetik kemudian ia berbaring senang di dalam air panas itu.

Jaejung bersandar ke belakang dan mencoba berpikir jernih. Ia akan menikah dengan lelaki yang benar-benar berlawanan dengan dirinya. Jaejung adalah seorang pemberang, suka-tidak-suka ia harus mengakui itu. Emosinya sering berubah, Junsu menyebutnya seperti perempuan yang sedang PMS. Semantara Yunho lelaki yang arogan dan cendurung pendiam. Memikirkan ia akan hidup bersama dengan seseorang yang tidak akan pernah cocok dengan dirinya membuat punggung Jaejung melorot. Jaejung merasa resah. Ia sudah siap menjerit frustasi dan marah pada semuanya, meledak dalam tangis karena situasi yang tidak adil ini, terisak menghadapi setiap ingatan masa depannya yang lenyap dengan cara pemaksaan.

Jaejung tidak siap menikah. Jaejung masih ingin menikmati masa lajangnya. Menghabiskan waktu untuk melukis, mencurahkan segenap pikiran dan tenaganya agar dapat meraih cita-citanya; menjadi pelukis terkenal. Jaejung sama sekali tidak pernah membayangkan soal pernikahan. Jaejung takut, dan kenyataan itu membuat tangisannya pecah seketika. Seberapapun bencinya Jaejung dengan gagasan pernikahan, yang secara tidak langsung merampas kebahagiaan serta kebebasannya, ia tidak bisa –atau sebenarnya tidak ingin— mengakhiri semua ini. Kalau begitu tidak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukan. Ia akan tetap menikah. Bersama dengan Yunho.

* * *

Pagi harinya, Jaejung bangun dengan keadaan berantakan. Matanya sembab, hidungnya memerah dan ia masih mengenakan _bathrobe_nya. Jaejung tidak sempat mengganti pakaian, terlalu lelah hanya untuk berjalan menuju lemarinya dan langsung ambruk di tempat tidur.

Annabel masuk ke dalam kamarnya tepat ketika ayam berkokok. Wanita berambut emas itu menjerit melihat keadaan Jaejung.

"Astaga, Sayang. Kau kacau sekali!" Annabel membantu Jaejung untuk duduk. Wanita itu memperhatikan Jaejung dengan seksama kemudian mendesah maklum.

"Aku tahu pernikahan ini membuatmu tertekan. Kau baik-baik saja, Jaejung?"

Jaejung tidak merasa baik-baik saja tetapi ia mengangguk. "Aku baik-baik saja." bahkan suaranya terdengar begitu lemah di telinganya sendiri. Annabel mendesah prihatin kemudian menarik Jaejung ke dalam pelukannya.

"Tidak perlu khawatir. Dulu aku dan Ewan juga seperti itu. Kami tidak setuju dalam banyak hal. Tetapi sedikit demi sedikit kami bisa mengatasinya. Aku percaya kau akan mendapatkan kebahagiaanmu, Jaejung."

Jaejung meragukannya. Bagaimana ia bisa bahagia ketika ia akan mejalani kehidupan bersama dengan orang yang tidak mencintainya dan juga tidak ia cintai? Jaejung memejamkan mata rapat-rapat. Belakangan ini ia sensitive sekali dan sekarang ini ia sedang tidak berselera menangis. Terlalu lelah setelah semalam mengeluarkan bermeber-ember air mata.

Annabel melepaskan pelukannya. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah berbinar sekarang. "Nah, sekarang bangunlah dan segera mandi. Hari ini kita akan bersenang-senang!"

Ternyata, yang Annabel sebut sebagai bersenang-senang adalah mencoba jas penikahan sekaligus membahas soal pesta. Jaejung lemas seketika. Annabel menyeretnya, menyuruh lelaki itu menurut saja dan tidak boleh protes. Sekarang ia sudah berada di ruang rias yang terletak di ujung lorong, dekat dengan kamar Martha. Ia, bersama dengan Martha, Grace, Annabel dan Imogen.

Tetapi ternyata berurusan dengan wanita lebih rumit dan merepotkan dari yang Jaejung pikir.

"Aku ingin _Wedding Cake_ mereka lima tingkat!"

"Terlalu pendek, Mama. Ini pernikahan terbesar sepanjang sejarah keluarga kita. Menimal delapan tingkat, kurasa."

"Kau gila ya, Imogen? Delapan tingkat sama dengan tinggi badan Emma!"

"Annabel, akan ada banyak bangsawan yang datang. Ditambah rombongan dari Korea. Aku harus memastikan setiap orang yang hadir di pernikahan ini merasakan kue pernikahan mereka."

"Kurasa delapan tidak masalah. Memang benar, akan ada banyak orang yang datang."

"Kau dengar apa yang dikatakan Grace, Annabel? Ah, kau memang adik kecilku yang manis!"

"Kubilang tidak ya tidak!"

"Kau tidak berhak menentukan!"

"Kau juga tidak, Imogen!"

Jaejung meringis, kepalanya terasa pusing dan ia memilih menyingkir. Para wanita berdebat seperti lebah. Mereka tidak setuju dalam banyak hal, berbicara ini dan itu dengan begitu cepat sampai Jaejung tidak bisa mencernanya. Jaejung hanya duduk, menunggu mereka selesai karena tidak ada gunanya mengurusi urusan wanita yang merepotkan. Lagipula, ia tidak peduli akan memakai pakaian seperti apa. Ia tidak peduli mereka akan menikah dimana, tidak peduli juga dengan _Wedding Cake_. Urusan itu ia serahkan sepenuhnya kepada Para Wanita.

"Jaejung, kau baik-baik saja?" teguran Grace membuat Jaejung tersentak. Lelaki cantik itu mendongak dan tersenyum kikuk karena ternyata mereka semua menatap kearahnya.

Jaejung berdeham sebelum menjawab. "Ya. Aku baik-baik saja, Mama."

"Ngomong-ngomong, Jaejung, kau ingin bunga apa di pernikahan kalian? Lilac atau Lilly?"

Nah, kalau soal seperti ini baru Jaejung peduli. "Apakah aku boleh menentukannya sendiri?"

Grace tersenyum manis. "Tentu saja boleh. Bagaimanapun juga, ini pernikahan kalian. Kalian bebas ingin merancangnya seperti apa."

Jaejung berdeham. Ia berusaha mengungkapkan permintaannya dengan kalimat yang singkat karena biasanya ia sulit berhenti jika membicarakan sesuatu yang ia sukai. "Aku ingin buket bunga Amarilis –_pride and beauty_. Aku tidak tahu apakah bunga itu bisa ditemukan di Skotlandia, tapi aku sangat menginginkan bunga itu. Mereka cantik sekali. Untuk hiasan dan yang lain, aku ingin menambahkan Lilac, Lili, Tulip, dan tentu saja _Baby Breath_."

"_Baby breath_! Aku sangat menyukai bunga itu. Meskipun tidak berbau, tetapi memiliki makna yang begitu dalam." kata Imogen dengan gaya sastrawannya. Jaejung nyengir kepada Imogen, senang karena mereka memiliki kesamaan.

"Ya, benar. " Jaejung setuju. "Sebenarnya aku juga menyukai Dendelion. Bunga mungil itu benar-benar manis."

"Oh, astaga! Kita memiliki banyak kesamaan, Sayang. Kau harus mengajakku jalan-jalan sesekali."

"Okay, okay." Annabel menginterupsi. "Kita bisa membicarakan itu lagi nanti—"

"Apa maksudmu dengan nanti, Annabel?" Imogen menyela dengan jengkel. "Mereka akan menikah lusa! Banyak yang harus dipersiapkan!"

"Sekarang adalah saatnya untuk mencoba jas pernikahan. Tadaaa~" kata Annabel, sengaja mengabaikan protes Imogen. Imogen cemberut dan dengan angkuh melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Mereka berdua memang lebih sering berterngkar. Tidak setuju dalam banyak hal, tetapi sebenarnya ikatan persaudaraan mereka begitu erat.

Annabel mengangkat setelan Armani berwarna putih ke udara, menggoyangkannya dengan gembira. Sementara Jaejung menghela napas diam-diam. Padahal tadi pikirannya berhasil teralihkan berkat Imogen. Sekarang tidak lagi.

* * *

Jaejung masuk ke dalam ruang ganti. Menatap setelan armaninya dengan tatapan ngeri dan tidak percaya. Jaejung tidak berani mengenakan pakaian itu, menyentuhnya saja enggan. Lelaki cantik itu menghela napas, menggantungkan setelan armaninya begitu saja. Jaejung menghadap cermin, mengamati dirinya sendiri di dalam cermin dan terkejut melihat matanya yang bengkak. Jaejung tidak sempat melihat dirinya sendiri ketika Annabel, dan hampir seluruh penghuni kastil mengatakan penampilannya kacau. Dan sekarang setelah melihatnya sendiri, menurut Jaejung penampilannya lebih mengerikan dari sekedar kacau.

Karena Jaejung tidak ingin mencoba jas pernikahan, lelaki cantik itu memilih membaca teks sumpah pernikahan yang Yunho berikan kemarin. Jaejung langsung mengerang karena ternyata Yunho memberinya teks bahasa Inggris.

"_I vow to help you love life. To always hold you with tenderness. And to have the patience that love demands_—" Jaejung berhenti. Kata-kata ini begitu romantis dan mustahil Yunho yang menulisnya. Jaejung meringis, rasanya pasti akan sangat memalukan jika ia harus membacakan sumpah ini di hadapan semua orang.

Engsel pintu yang didorong mengalihkan perhatian Jaejung. Lelaki cantik itu menoleh dan tersenyum ketika tubuh mungil Lilly menyembul dari balik pintu.

"Uncle Jae Jae!" jeritnya senang. Lilly setengah berlari menuju Jaejung sambil merentangkan tangannya. Jaejung tertawa, membuka kedua tangannya dan dengan satu lompatan Lilly sudah berada di dalam gendongannya.

"Kenapa kau sendirian, hm? Dimana saudaramu?"

Ekspresi wajah Lilly berubah cemberut. "Mereka sibuk sendiri. Aku ingin bermain dengan Roger tetapi dia malah berkuda bersama dengan Gabriel!"

"Kalau begitu kau main dengan Uncle saja." Jaejung menghujani wajah Lilly dengan kecupan ringan dan menyebabkan anak kecil itu tertawa senang.

"Tidak boleh! Uncle harus melakukan _rehearsal_ setelah ini."

Alis Jaejung mengerut bingung. "_Rehearsal_ apa?"

"Apa Grandma belum memberitahu Uncle? Mereka bilang Uncle harus melakukan _rehearsal_ sebelum penikahan dilaksanakan."

Jaejung membuka mulut, tetapi menutupnya lagi ketika Martha muncul. Wanita tua itu mengatakan mereka harus segera bergegas ke gereja dan berhasil membuat Jaejung semakin pusing.

Ketika Jaejung memasuki gereja, Yunho tidak ada disana. Hanya ada Junsu, Yoochun, dan Para Wanita. Martha melarang anak-anak untuk masuk dan akibatnya Lilly menjadi uring-uringan ketika diturunkan dari gendongan Jaejung. Tetapi Jaejung tidak bisa memikirkan Lilly untuk sekarang ini. Mendadak pikirannya penuh dengan Yunho. Kemana lelaki itu? Bukankah seharusnya Yunho juga berada disini? Yang akan menikah bukan hanya Jaejung, tetapi Yunho juga. Untuk alasan yang tidak Jaejung mengerti, ia merasa kecewa.

"Yunho sedang mengurusi _catering_ bersama dengan Changmin. Yoochun akan menggantikannya untuk sementara." Kata Martha, menjawab pertanyaan Jaejung yang tidak disuarakan.

Jaejung merasa kesal dengan dirinya sendiri karena ia mempermasalahkan kehadiran Yunho. Sejak kapan ia peduli Yunho ada disini atau tidak? Pernikahan ini dilaksakan atas dasar pemaksaan. Mereka tidak saling mencintai. Lalu kenapa ia menjadi sangat marah ketika Yunho tidak berada disini dan malah mengurusi _catering_ sialan itu? Jaejung menghela napas, merasa bingung dengan diri sendiri. Nyatanya, seberapa keraspun ia berusaha untuk tidak mempermasalahkan kehadiran Yunho, Jaejung tidak bisa. Karena Yunho tidak ada disini, rasanya bernapas menjadi sesuatu yang sangat sulit untuk dilakukan.

"Ayo, ayo! Kita akan mulai sekarang." Martha mendorong tubuh kaku Jaejung, mengembalikan lelaki itu kealam nyata. Ketika Jaejung sudah sepenuhnya sadar, ia mendapati dirinya sudah berdiri di altar sambil memegang sebuket bunga palsu yang diatur asal-asalan sebagai property pendukung. Dan Yoochun berdiri disana, menunggunya dengan sikap resmi layaknya _Gantleman_ Inggris.

"Sekarang, berjalanlah pelan-pelan kearah altar. Anggap saja ini hari pernikahanmu. Okay, Jaejung?" suara Imogen terdengar sayup-sayup di telinga Jaejung. Ia nyaris tidak bisa menangkap apa yang Imogen katakan.

Jaejung berusaha berkonsentrasi pada instruksi Imogen. Ia hanya perlu berjalan dengan pelan-pelan, menerima uluran tangan, membaca sumpah pernikahan, kemudian selesai. Singkat dan tidak sulit. Tetapi Jaejung tidak juga bergerak. Rasanya seperti ada paku besar yang menahan kakinya, menahannya untuk tidak berjalan menuju Yoochun. Pikiran Jaejung kosong. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar dan dorongan untuk kabur menghentak dadanya, membuat sekujur tubuhnya menjadi panas. Jaejung mencengkram ujung kemejanya sampai menjadi kusut. Keringat mulai timbul di sekitar pelipisnya.

"Sayang," seru Martha, mulai khawatir karena Jaejung tidak juga bergerak. "Ayo, kau bisa. Tidak perlu gugup. Anggap saja kau menginginkan Yoochun."

Jaejung menghela napas dan mencoba. Ia berusaha membuat Yoochun menjadi seseorang yang ia inginkan di pikirannya, seseorang yang ia butuhkan, seseorang yang akan menghabiskan sisa hidup bersamanya. Tetapi semakin keras Jaejung berusaha, ia semakin tidak bisa. Tidak, Jaejung tidak menginginkan Yoochun sedikitpun. Bukan Yoochun. Bukan lelaki itu. Jaejung menginginkan Yunho yang ada disana.

Jaejung tersentak dengan pemikirannya sendiri dan secara tidak sengaja buket bunga itu terlepas dari genggaman tangannya. Mata Jaejung membelak kaget, seolah-olah baru bangun dari mimpi buruk. Semua orang yang berada di dalam gereja terkesiap dengan perbuahan sikap Jaejung.

Jaejung terlihat panik, ketakutan, mirip seperti anak kecil yang tersesat. "Tidak, tidak. Tidak!" Jaejung tanpa sadar telah menjerit. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar dan ia mulai bergerak mundur dengan sikap antisipasi.

"Jaejung, tenang. Tenang." desis Junsu, berusaha mendekati Jaejung dengan pelan-pelan agar Jaejung tidak terkejut. Tetapi Jaejung menyadari gerakannya dan secara reflek ia menjerit.

"Aku tidak bisa— aku tidak—" kata-katanya tersekat didada. Ia membuka mulut, berusaha mengatakan sesuatu tetapi suaranya tidak keluar.

"Ssst, ssst, tidak apa-apa. Jaejung, tenang." Annabel mencoba mendekat, tetapi Jaejung langsung ketakutan dan bergerak mundur begitu cepat hingga nyaris terjungkal.

"Aku harus pergi. Aku harus pergi!"

Jaejung berbalik, berlari menuju pintu gereja dengan tergesa-gesa seperti seseorang yang dikejar sekelompok penjahat dan tidak berbalik meskipun mereka berusaha menghentikannya. Semua orang menjadi panik dan Para Wanita mulai saling menjerit. Detik berikutnya suasana menjadi kacau.

"YOOCHUN! KEJAR JAEJUNG!"

"JAEJUNG, BERHENTI! TIDAK, JANGAN LARI!"

"ANNABEL, IMOGEN, CEPAT! CEPAT! KEJAR DIA!"

"JAEJUNG, SAYANG. BERHENTI!"

"JANGAN BIARKAN DIA KABUR!"

"SEBASTIAN! TUTUP PINTU GEREJANYA! TUTUP!"

Salah satu pelayan Martha, Sebastian, yang bertugas menjaga pintu gereja tersentak mendengar teriakan menggelegar Martha. Ia buru-buru menutup pintu tetapi tangannya yang gemetar memperlambat pekerjaannya. Ketika pintu gereja nyaris tertutup, Jaejung mendorong Sebastian hingga pelayan itu tersungkur di lantai. Jaejung menjerit, terkejut dengan sikapnya sendiri tetapi ia tidak memiliki waktu untuk berhenti dan meminta maaf kepada Sebastian.

Jaejung berlari menuju halaman belakang dengan napas tersenggal dan perasaan takut yang menyelimutinya. Dadanya terasa seperti akan meledak dan ia mulai kesulitan bernapas. Semakin banyak orang yang mengejarnya, semakin cepat dan kencang Jaejung berlari. Ketika ia sampai di halaman belakang yang berjarak dekat dengan hutan, Jaejung melihat Gregor –kuda yang pernah melemparkan tubuhnya— sedang memakan rumput dengan damai, tidak menyadari kehadiran Jaejung. Gregor sedang bebas, tidak diikat dan itu akan mempermudahkan Jaejung. Jaejung mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk berlari mendekati kuda tersebut dan dengan sekali lompatan ia berhasil menaiki Gregor dengan mudah –Jaejung sendiri terkejut dan tidak tahu bagaimana ia bisa melakukannya, padahal selama ia tidak berani menaiki kuda sendirian.

Gregor memekik marah karena tiba-tiba Jaejung menaiki tubuhnya. Jaejung memegang tali kekang Gregor, berusaha membuat kuda itu tenang. Ia mengulurkan tangan, mengusap bagian belakang telinga Gregor dan perlahan kuda tersebut menjadi tenang.

"JAEJUNG-AH! BERHENTI!"

Jaejung tersentak. Ia menoleh dan matanya membelak melihat begitu banyak orang mengejarnya, termasuk para pelayan. Jaejung merasakan otot Gregor yang besar bergerak dan melompat maju sewaktu Gregor mengendus puas dan mengedikkan kepala seolah-olah mencium angin. Lalu mereka melesat melewati pohon-pohon cemara yang gelap, melesat di jalan tanah. Jaejung duduk tegak dengan kepanikan yang membuat seluruh ototnya tegang sambil memegangi tali kekang dengan satu tangan, menjaga Gregor tetap berlari dengan tekanan lututnya.

Di tengah pelariannya, pandangan Jaejung memburam dan air matanya mulai merebak seperti badai hujan. Ya tuhan, ia baru saja melarikan diri dan mengecewakan semua orang.

* * *

Jaejung tidak tahu sudah sejauh mana ia pergi. Ia tidak mengetahui seluk beluk hutan ini dan tidak tahu kemana tujuannya. Jaejung mencoba untuk tetap tenang dan melanjutkan perjalanan. Gregor berjalan pelan menyusuri jalan tanah berbatu dan Jaejung diam saja, mengikuti arah Gregor karena kuda itu tidak sembarangan berjalan. Gregor memang memiliki tujuan, dan terbukti ketika mereka sampai di sebuah sungai yang begitu luas. Jaejung turun dari kuda kemudian berjalan menuju tepi sungai. Ia melepas Toms putihnya sembarangan kemudian mencelupkan kakinya ke dalam air. Jaejung menegang merasakan dinginnya air sungai. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa seperti ditusuk tetapi Jaejung tidak berniat keluar dari air.

Sesaat, suasana begitu sunyi. Hanya ada Jaejung, Gregor yang sedang memakan rumput dan suara riak air. Jaejung mengamati sekelilingnya dan terkejut dengan pemandangan indah yang baru ia sadari. Bagi awal bulan mei, cuacanya sangat indah. Langitnya tinggi, biru pucat, seperti linen pudar yang di jemur di bawah sinar matahari. Hanya ada beberapa awan yang melayang tinggi. Padang rumput ditumbuhi _cow parsley_, yang bunga-bunga putihnya tampak mencolok diantara rerumputan segar. Sederet pohon _alder_ memisahkan padang rumput dari sepetak tanah kosong. Di bawah pepohonan _alder_ itu terdapat bunga _bluebell_, bunga-bunga biru gelap yang kelopaknya merunduk dengan anggun.

Kesunyian membuat Jaejung merasa ingin menangis lagi menyadari betapa jahat dirinya karena telah meninggalkan mereka begitu saja, tanpa mengatakan apapun. Apa yang harus ia katakan kepada Martha? Ia tidak memiliki nyali untuk menjelaskan kepada mereka alasan kenapa ia lari. Jaejung ketakutan, ia panik, ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Sekarang ia sendirian dan tidak tahu harus mengadu kepada siapa.

Jaejung menunduk dan mulai menangis lagi. Menangisi dirinya sendiri yang begitu bodoh dan kekanakan. Ia menangis habis-habisan sampai dadanya terasa sakit dan tidak merasakan dinginnya air yang mulai membekukan tubuhnya.

"Disini kau rupanya." Suara rendah yang diam-diam Jaejung harapkan terdengar dibelakangnya. Jaejung buru-buru menghapus air matanya. Ia menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Yunho berjalan menuju dirinya sambil menarik Steve. Pakiannya berantakan dan rambutnya acak-acakan akibat terkena angin.

Jaejung terkejut, tetapi tidak memiliki tenaga untuk berdiri. "Bagaimana kau bisa menemukanku?"

Yunho tidak menjawab. Ia mengistirahatkan Steve disamping Gregor kemudian melepas sepatu Nike warna merahnya dan meletakkannya di samping sepatu Jaejung. Ia duduk dengan santai di samping Jaejung tetapi mengejang merasakan dinginnya air sungai.

"Astaga, sudah berapa lama kau ada disini?" tanya Yunho, menatap Jaejung dengan tatapan terkejut. Jaejung masih terisak pelan ketika menjawab. Ekspresinya mirip seperti anak kecil.

"Tidak tahu! Setengah jam, mungkin."

"Dasar gila! Memangnya kau tidak merasakan dinginnya air ini?"

Pertanyaan Yunho mengingatkan Jaejung betapa dinginnya air sungai yang tadi ia abaikan dan mulai merasakan sekujur tubuhnya berubah menjadi kaku. Jaejung menggigil, tidak sadar bibirnya berubah menjadi biru.

"Keluar dari air. Sekarang!" Jaejung terkejut mendengar perintah Yunho. Ketika Jaejung menoleh, Yunho sudah keluar dari air. Menjulang tinggi dihadapannya dan secara otomatis Jaejung langsung menuruti perkataan lelaki itu tanpa protes.

Butuh sedikit usaha agar dapat berdiri. Sekujur tubuh Jaejung terasa sakit dan ia menggigil hebat. Belum sempat Jaejung mengeluarkan suara, lengan kokoh Yunho sudah mengelilingi tubuhnya. Kulit Yunho terasa membara diatas kulit Jaejung dan sejenak ia terkesiap ketika jantungnya mulai berdebar tidak karuan lagi. Yunho menggiringnya menjauh dari sungai kemudian mendudukkannya di atas pandang rumput yang terasa menggelitik kulitnya.

"Kau itu merepotkan sekali. Setelah membuat seluruh kastil meledak seperti bom, sekarang melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu. Apa kau sedang mencoba bunuh diri? Kalau iya, kenapa tidak langsung mencebur saja ke dalam sungai itu?" gerutu Yunho kesal. Jaejung merengut, merasa tidak terima dengan tuduhan Yunho.

"Enak saja. Otakku tidak sedangkal itu!"

"Kalau kau memang tidak sedangkal itu, berikan aku alasan yang masuk akal kenapa kau kabur begitu saja dan membuat kastil banjir air mata!"

Jaejung marah terhadap penghinaan Yunho. Ia begitu marah sampai rasanya terlalu sakit untuk menjerit, terlalu lelah untuk menangis. Sekujur tubuhnya bergetar dan amarah yang selama ini ia tahan menyembur seperti magma melalui kata-katanya.

"Itu karena aku ketakutan, sialan! Aku takut setengah mati sampai tidak bisa bernapas. Aku akan menikah, dengan seseorang yang tidak aku cintai. Kita tidak saling mencintai, Yunho. Tidakkah kau memikirkan hal ini sekali saja? Aku takut pernikahan ini tidak bahagia, tunggu— pernikahan ini memang tidak akan bahagia! Dan sialan kau, Yunho! Kenapa kau malah tidak ada disana dan menyuruh Yoochun menggantikanmu? Itu membuatku semakin ketakutan!"

Yunho terkejut mendengar kemarahan Jaejung, tetapi berhasil menutupinya dengan baik. Ia sengaja tidak menanggapi, menunggu Jaejung berhenti. Merasa Jaejung sudah tenang, barulah ia berbicara.

"Aku memikirkannya, Jaejung. Setiap hari, sampai rasanya aku akan meledak." Ucapan Yunho menembus dinding kemarahan Jaejung dan berhasil membuat lelaki cantik itu terdiam. Yunho mendekat, meraih kedua tangan Jaejung yang nyaris beku, mengusapnya dengan perlahan untuk menghangatkan tubuh Jaejung. Wajah Jaejung berubah menjadi merah padam menerima sentuhan Yunho.

"Bagaimana jika? Bagaimana jika? Aku mengulanginya setiap hari, sesudah aku bangun tidur dan ketika aku bersiap tidur. Aku tidak pernah ingin menikah, sama sepertimu. Tetapi aku menyayangi Grandma. Dan itulah sebabnya aku mau menerima pernikahan ini."

Itu hanyalah sebuah alasan. Karena sejujurnya, Yunho tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya diam saja melihat pernikahannya tinggal menghitung hari. Yunho tidak mau memikirkan kenapa karena tahu pasti ia tidak akan menyukainya. Jadi ia berpegang pada pendirian bahwa ia menikah hanya untuk menuruti permintaan terakhir Martha. Tidak lebih.

"Tidak perlu cemas. Kita tidak akan menikah selamanya, Jaejung. Perceraian bisa diajukan kapan saja. Banyak pasangan yang bercerai dengan alasan tidak cocok. Tidak akan sesulit itu, bukan?" Jaejung diam saja, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Yunho memaklumi Jaejung yang sekarang melamun. Lelaki tampan itu mengambil Toms Jaejung, memasangkannya ke kaki Jaejung yang dingin kemudian berdiri setelah memakai sepatunya sendiri.

"Kuberi dua pilihan. Ikut pulang bersamaku, menikah denganku sesuai rencana mereka, atau aku akan memulangkanmu ke Korea saat ini juga. Persetan dengan pernikahan dan yang lainnya!"

Akhirnya… akhirnya Jaejung mendapat sebuah pilihan. Jaejung bisa saja langsung meminta Yunho untuk memulangkannya ke Korea. Bagaimanapun juga, ia memang tidak mengharapkan pernikahan ini. Tetapi ternyata tidak semudah itu. Ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Hanya diam dan sibuk mempertimbangkan.

"Biar kusederhanakan. Iya atau tidak?"

Saat itulah Yunho mengulurkan tangannya kepada Jaejung. Uluran tangan tersebut bagaikan tongkat ajaib yang memberikan keajaiban kepada Cinderella. Jaejung merasa seringan kapas. Seluruh keraguan dan ketakutannya lenyap seketika. Ia tidak merasa takut dan panik lagi. Ia tidak menghawatirkan tentang masa depannya dan merasa begitu tenang. Dan Jaejung sadar apa alasannya. Itu karena Yunho ada disana. Lelaki itu yang akan menunggunya di altar, yang akan menghabiskan sisa hidupnya bersama dengan Jaejung. Jaejung menginginkan Yunho sebesar ia menginginkan kebahagiaan. Jaejung mendambakan lelaki itu dengan segenap kewarasannya. Jaejung ingin menikah dengan Yunho.

Rasanya bernapas menjadi lebih mudah untuk Jaejung. Lelaki cantik itu tersenyum dan menyebabkan Yunho terkejut melihat kelembutan yang terpancar di wajah Jaejung. Dengan kemantapan yang mengobarkan perasaan Jaejung, ia menyambut uluran tangan Yunho dengan senang hati.

* * *

Jaejung tidak merasakan apapun ketika perjalan pulang menuju kastil. Tiba-tiba saja mereka sudah ada disana. Melihat kastil megah yang terbuat dari batu granit abu-abu, dengan jendela-jendela yang menjorok keluar dan menara-menara kecil, serta kolam megah di bagian depannya. Mereka membelok di tikungan jalan, dan disanalah kastil itu berada di bawah mereka. Berkilau dalam kabut merah muda yang tersisa dari badai singkat semalam. Pepohonan yang tumbuh di bukit-bukit sekitar terlihat hitam di bawah langit.

Sambil menghela napas, Jaejung mempersiapkan mentalnya untuk bertemu dengan Martha. Ia memasuki gereja bersama dengan Yunho. Seketika rasa bersalah membajirinya ketika melihat Martha menangis tersedu-sedu di pelukan Grace. Imogen sudah berhenti menangis tetapi masih memeluk Annabel, tidak sanggup berdiri.

"Grandma," seru Jaejung lirih, dan berhasil menarik perhatian mereka semua. Martha menegakkan kepalanya dan seketika tangisannya pecah. Ia menghambur untuk memeluk Jaejung erat-erat sampai Jaejung kesulitan bernapas.

"Maafkan aku. Maaf. Tidak seharusnya aku menekanmu sebegitu kerasnya. Maafkan aku."

Jaejung menepuk punggung Martha untuk menenangkan neneknya itu. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Grandma. Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf karena telah membuat kalian khawatir."

Martha melepaskan pelukannya. Wajah juga hidungnya memerah dan pipinya banjir air mata. "Sekarang aku tidak akan memaksa. Kau yang menentukan, Jaejung. Jika kau berkata tidak, maka aku membatalkan pernikahan ini."

Mereka semua menahan napas, termasuk Yunho. Tidak seperti beberapa jam yang lalu, dimana hatinya dipenuhi dengan ketakutan dan keraguan. Kali ini Jaejung merasa mantap. Dengan ketegasan yang membuat dirinya sendiri terkejut, Jaejung menjawab dengan sepenuh hati, tidak ada kepura-puraan.

"Aku bersedia menikah dengan Yunho."

* * *

**TBC ~ **

_This is all for you, guys_ :) Semoga kalian puas. Maaf sekali kalau semisal masih banyak kekurangan, lamban, membosankan, dan sebagainya. Aku usahakan yang lebih baik lagi. Kritik dan saran sangat membantu, yorobeun :)

Terima kasih untuk kalian semua yang sudah mau mampir. Makasih untuk yang sudah ninggalin riview ataupun like. See ya, guys ^^

Kamsahamnidaaaa~

/deepbow/

**P.S : I change my pen-name. Babybunn5 jadi BabySteph. Keke ^^**

**XOXO, Rara.**


End file.
